Tio y Ahijado
by Licon
Summary: Hogwars ya no es un lugar seguro , el escondite de Sirius a sido descubierto, todo es un desastre, pero la brillante solución que da Remus al problema cambia el sombrío panorama. Espero que les guste, dejen reviews
1. Default Chapter

Es mi deber informarles que esta historia esta basada en los maravillosos libros de JK Rowling y que yo no gano absolutamente nada por la hacerla, excepto sus reviews ,los cuales esperare con ansiedad jijiji.

Adiós ,espero que les guste...dejen reviewsssssssssssssssssssssssss

A se me olvidaba , en esta historia omití el pequeño y desagradable detalle de la muerte de mi amado, en fin, solo era eso lo que se mes olvidaba decirles , chao.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**I La Gran Solución**

Un alterado Dumbledore se paseaba de un extremo a otro de la habitación, esperado con ansias la llegada del joven , cuando la puerta por fin se abrió, este apareció por ella, y la mirada que le dio Dumbledore se lo dijo todo.

-- Este ya no es un lugar seguro para ti , me comunicaron que ya se han enteraron de tu escondite y en cualquier momento vendrán por ti

-- pero Harry , no puedo dejarlo solo y menos ahora que Voldemor a recobrado fuerzas

--tienes que irte ahora

-- no quiero ,no puedo volver a dejarlo solo

-- NO LE SIRVES DE NADA EN ASKABAN

-- debe haber algo , alguna opción , vamos Dumbledore no eres el mejor mago del mundo? PIENSA EN ALGO

-- prometo hacerlo ,pero vete , que los aurores ya vienen por ti.

1 SEMANA DESPUES

Los e convocado hoy para informarles de la compleja situación en la que nos encontramos...como ya saben el escondite de Sirius a sido descubierto y es por esto que el se ha visto obligado a esconderse nuevamente en las montañas , pero lamentablemente dudo que el dure mucho tiempo ahí ,ya que el deseo de proteger a Harry es mayor que el de proteger su propia vida. Y el segundo tema a tratar es que en una semana mas comienzan las clases, y muy a mi pesar e de informarles que Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro para el, es imprescindible que hoy resolvamos estos dos problemas. El silencio inundo el salón en el que estaba la orden , lo único que se escuchaba eran sus cerebros funcionando a cien por hora. De pronto el silencio fue roto por ojo loco

-- y si vamos de profesores , contra mas miembros de la orden estén cerca de Harry mucho mejor no?

-- créeme que lo había pensado ,pero ya tengo a todos mis docentes y un cambio solo llamaría la atención y eso es lo ultimo que deseo que suceda-el silencio volvió a reinar

-Y si Harry no va este año a la escuela?

--Tonks ,también lo había pensado y esa será la solución si es que no encontramos otra que la reemplace

-- pero Dumbledore no podemos dejarlo sin educación- dijo Remus con mirada suplicante a Dumbledore

-- lo se Remus, pero al parecer no hay otra opción

-- yo creo que si la hay , bueno creo...resulta que hace tiempo vi , pero no se , tal vez...

-- PERO REMUS HABLA DE UNA VEZ- grito ojo loco, ya que le desesperaba que no llegara nunca al punto

-- hay un hechizo, uno muy antiguo , lo vi un día

--REMUS- grito ojo loco

-- crm ..crm bueno sirve para rejuvenecer , dependiendo de la dosis se elige la edad, podríamos dársela a Sirius, de esta manera podría ir a Hogwarts como un alumno de intercambio y así proteger a Harry de posibles ataques ,estaríamos matando dos pájaros de un tiro

-- QUE ESTAS LOCO- volvió a gritar ojo loco(al parecer andaba mas alterado de lo normal)

-- no ,no ,ojo loco , es una idea brillante , excelente , magnifica , así podremos protegerlos a los dos al mismo tiempo- dijo Dumbledore totalmente fascinado con la idea

-- PERO- refunfuño ojo loco

-- Remus para cuando podrías tener lista la poción-dijo Dumbledore

-- m...creo que en tres días

-- perfecto, ojo loco ve a buscar a Sirius

-- Dumbledore, espera, me falto decirle que la poción tiene dos problemas...el primero ,y que no es tan grabe, es que solo dura un mes, lo cual se solucionaría rápidamente administrando la otra dosis a tiempo , pero...pero la segunda es la que me preocupa...bueno esta poción te rejuvenece no solo físicamente, sino también ,mentalmente

- m... ese si es un problema , especialmente sabiendo como fue Sirius a los 16 años , a ,pero eso también tiene una fácil solución , tu también beberás de la poción , de esa manera controlaras a Sirius...jajaj esto es perfecto, maravilloso jajaja, este si va hacer un año divertido-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Tonks creo que ahora si que se le soltó un tornillo- dijo Remus al oído de la chica.


	2. II Los nuevos alumnos

Es mi deber informarles que esta historia esta basada en los maravillosos libros de JK Rowling y que yo no gano absolutamente nada por la hacerla, excepto sus reviews ,los cuales esperare con ansiedad jijiji.

Adiós ,espero que les guste...dejen reviewsssssssssssssssssssssssss

A se me olvidaba , en esta historia omití el pequeño y desagradable detalle de la muerte de mi amado, en fin, solo era eso lo que se mes olvidaba decirles , chao.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**II Los nuevos alumnos**

Los alumnos ya habían llegado a Hogwarts y se disponían a comer su primera cena del año escolar , pero antes, debía llevarse a cabo la tradicional selección de los nuevos alumnos .

--Oye Harry y has sabido algo de...Hocicos - esto ultimo lo dijo Ron con un sonido casi inaudible

-- crm...no , nada desde su ultima carta diciendo que tenia que retornar a las montañas ya que habían descubierto su escondite ...espero que este bien

-- no deberías preocuparte Harry, el es un hombre inteligente - dijo la castaña mirándolo a los ojos

--pero Hermione como quieres que no me preocupe? Quien sabe donde estará, pasando hambre y frío

-- vamos amigo ,arriba el animo, estoy seguro de que esta bien , además, si llegara a pasar algo seriamos los primeros en enterarnos ...es mi idea o todos los años se están demorar mas en llegar y seleccionar a los pendex, tengo hambre

-- Ron, no todos se rigen por el horario de tu estomago - Ron miro con cara de odio a su amiga y Harry se largo a reír .

--Buenas noches queridos alumnos , bienvenidos a otro año escolar en Hogwarts , bueno entre entren - en ese momento se abrió de par en par las puertas del gran salón dando paso a la profesora McGonnagall y a un cardumen de alumnos que le seguían , pero algo llamo la atención , bueno no algo si no alguien , me refiero a dos jóvenes que resaltaban visiblemente de el resto, en parte por el simple hecho de que eran mas altos que los pigmeos que los acompañaban, si no también por la rapidez con que hicieron aparecer suspiros del alumnado femenino del colegio.-Alumnos como ya han notado en nuestro acostumbrado grupo de primer año, se encuentran dos alumno de intercambio del colegio de Beauxbatons , espero que los hagan sentir como en su casa, buenos jóvenes extranjeros les sedo el honor de ser seleccionados primeros-dijo Dumbledore

-- Leonardo Smith -grito McGonnagall - se acerco a ella uno de los jóvenes, aparentaba tener entre 15 o 16 años de edad, era alto y delgado , bastante pálido , de cabello castaño claro algo largo y liso , ojos de color miel ,con una sonrisa que saco suspiros de la fauna femenina del lugar y con un cuerpo que hacía juego con todo lo anterior mencionado ,el sombrero no termino de ponerse sobre la cabeza del muchacho , cuando este grito GRYFINNDOR , el simpático muchacho se paro y miro a su compañero que lo miro con un brillo muy especial a los ojos, luego fue el turno de el otro extranjero, la profesora grito Benjamin Hickman , este era mucho mas atractivo que el anterior , era igual de alto que Leonardo , tenia cabello negro, liso y brillante que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y unos ojos azules que resaltaban de una forma espectacular en su pálido rostro , el sombrero tubo la misma reacción que con el joven anterior , no fue necesario ponérselo para que de la boca del maltratado sombrero saliera un grito diciendo que pertenecía a Gryfinndor , este se paro con una gran sonrisa que dedico a todos los espectadores y se acerco a su amigo Leo que lo esperaba muy divertido cerca de la profesora McGonnagall , se dirigieron a la mesa de su nueva casa en donde todos los esperaban con aplausos y vitoreo pero estos se dirigieron directamente hasta el medio del mesón en donde estaba Ron ,Hermione y Harry , ambos se sentaron ,uno a cada lado de Harry frente a la mirada expectante de los tres

-- Hola, mi nombre es Hermione , mucho gusto

-- hola Hermione -dijo Benjamín tomándole una de las manos y besándola, lo cual causo que la chica se sonrojara

-- crm...crm yo soy Ron

-- hola colorin AUCH, por que me peñiscas Leo?

-- colorin de la suerte , el primero que ve uno peñisca al otro y pide un deseo jijij

-- y tu?... eres Harry Potter no?-dijo Leo

-- Si

-- pero mira que mono Leo-dijo Benjamín- si dan ganas de apretarle esos cachetitos jajajaja

--y con sus amiguitos , si parecen sacados de un comercial de Benetonn

-- sabia que me recordaba a algo jajaj-dijo Benjamín

-- oye Potter y dime es verdad que eres un ermitaño- dijo Leo mirando al joven Potter

--no, no si yo leí que era un gígolo profesional

-- a entones tienes tu aren personal a?-dijo Leo

-- también escuche que se las daba de jugador de Quiddich jaja

-- ahí si que han de equivocarse, ya me lo imagino en una , escoba chocando con todo lo que encuentre a su paso

-- seguro que con esa tremenda cabezota va a poder volar, hay que ser aerodinámico para esas cosa- Ron se ponía visiblemente rojo , Hermione les dedicaba una mirada de odio espectacular y Harry trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no tirarseles al cuello

-- se puede saber por que nos molestan- dijo Ron empuñando los puños

-- o mira el colorin habla Leo

-- mira tu , no sabia que también podían hacer eso ,me pregunto que mas puede hacer , podrá volar- en ese momento Leo saco su varita y apunto a Ron el cual se paralizo frente a ella

--Leo para , no ahora , recuerda a que hemos venido- el guardo su varita asiendo puchero y asintió-debo informarles a ustedes dos que seremos compañeros de pieza

--si que prepárense que por fin llego la diversión -dijo Leo con una picara sonrisa

--QUEEEEEEEE-dijeron los tres jóvenes frentes a las palabras el extraño

--pero colorin, no se altere, pucha leo ya lo hiciste enojar- Ron estaba dispuesto ya a caerles encima a golpes pero la mano de Hermione lo hizo calmarse, en cambio Harry ya había sacado su varita y se disponía a usarla cuando Benjamín en un rápido movimiento se la arrebato de las manos

--no, no ,no...ahora no es hora de violencia , tal vez después de la cena, en fin ,e de decirte que me tienes mas que desilusionado , no creí que fueras tan...como decirlo... Leo ayuda

--m... no se me ocurre ninguna que suene bonito

-- Leo me desilusionaste también

-- me lo esperaba-dijo Leo

-- en que estaba?

-- buscando un palabra para expresarle a Harry tu desilusión-le dijo Leonardo a Benjamín

- -a eso , si , no puedo creer que no te hayas percatado... pero bueno, este no es el momento de hablar de eso , coman , beban , aunque lamentablemente sea solo jugo de calabaza

-- peor es nada Benjamín

-- toda la razón ..., en la noche nos vemos

-- si que con su permiso nos retiramos- Y así como llegaron se fueron , los tres jóvenes se quedaron mirando como desaparecían las dos figuras por la puerta

-- Que se creen esos tipos? Y mas encima tenemos que ser compañeros de pieza

-- cálmate Ron seguramente Dumbledore lo hizo por, por...-dijo Hermione

-- para jodernos la vida, por eso Hermione -fanfaruño el colorin

-- no era eso lo que quería decir

-- pueden parar por favor, Hermione tiene razón, Dumbledore hizo esto por alguna razón ...o por dios ,COMO NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES

-- Harry a donde vas-dijo Ron, como no recibieron respuesta decidieron salir corriendo tras el , llegaron a la sala común de su casa, y de ahí se fueron a su pieza, ahí se encontraban los dos jóvenes muertos de la risa por lo tardío de la reacción de Harry

-- jajaja te dije que se daría cuenta-dijo Leonardo

-- si pero no crees que se tardo mucho jajajaj, Harry salto a los brazos de Benjamín, Ron y Hermione no entendían nada de nada - o mi querido Harry ,estas tan grande , pero muy flaco... esa Petunia , cuando pueda le tiro un buen maleficio

--NOS PUEDEN DECIR QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO- dijo Ron con una cara de confusión extrema

-- o el colorin otra vez se impacientó Leo

-- será mal de todos los colorines jajaj-dijo Leonardo

-- Ron cálmate - dijo Harry - , que no te das cuenta , míralos bien , a quienes te recuerdan- Ron y Hermione los miraron fijamente , de pronto la solución a la gran incógnita era mas que evidente

-- pero como, por que ? es seguro?-balbuceo Hermione

--mi querida Hermione, como? ..con una poción que tuve la fortuna de encontrar, por que? bueno alguien tenia que proteger a Harry y a Sirius, y si es seguro, pues si, hoy lo acabamos de comprobar-dijo Remus

-- a decir verdad todo esto fue idea de Remus

-- soy un genio , no puedo evitarlo - dijo el ahora joven Licántropo a los muchachos

--pero están seguros de que es seguro?-volvió a preguntar Hermione aun incrédula por lo que veían sus ojos

-- Hermione no seas aguafiestas- grito Ron, el cual ya se encontraba con Harry saltando y celebrando junto con Sirius en el medio de la habitación

-- no te preocupes Hermione, es un plan perfecto-le dio el rejuvenecido licántropo

-- es solo...y por que tu también Remus?

-- bueno, alguien tenia que cuidarme- grito Sirius seguido por las risas de todos excepto las de Hermione

-- que acaso no pueden comportarse como adultos un momento y explicarme bien lo que esta sucediendo- Sirius y Remus se miraron fijamente por un par de segundos y se largaron a reír otra vez

-- haber tranquilízate y ustedes tres también , siéntense y escuchen bien...Hogwars ya no es un lugar seguro para Harry , por otro lado Sirius estaba en grave peligro de ser encontrado , especialmente por el hecho de que vigilaba cada vez mas de cerca a Harry por temor a que le pasara algo y el no estuviera cerca para evitarlo ,la única solución que encontró la orden para proteger a Harry era dejarlo con los Dursly , pero yo no iba a permitir que se quedara sin educación , y fue en esa reunión en la que se me ocurrió esta solución

-- brillante , excelente ,magnifica solución Lunático-le celebro Sirius

--gracias...de esta forma Sirius podría estar cerca de Harry y Harry podría volver al colegio pero...

--a, sabia que había un pero-dijo vivazmente Hermione

--en efecto Hermione... la poción solo dura un mes , lo cual no es un gran problema ya que se soluciona administrándola oportunamente, el segundo problema era mas complicado...ya que la poción no solo te rejuvenece físicamente...si no también psicológicamente, es por eso que e venido con Sirius

-- si ,ellos cree que Remus me llevara por buen camino esta vez- dijo Sirius muerto de la risa

-- en fin ,eso es lo que sucede, pero no se preocupen no vamos a dejar que nuestra resiente juventud nos desvíe de nuestras metas

-- las cuales son?-dijo Ron algo confundido todavía

-- bueno colorin ,en realidad son dos- dijo Remus, -la primera es proteger a Harry y la segunda y no menos importante, es...( derroble de tambores) regresar la leyenda de los Merodeadores -esto lo dijo con la mano levantada y con una risa muy extraña mientras Sirius solo se dedicaba a asentir con la cabeza

-- y yo que pensé que Remus era el tranquilo del grupo- le dijo Ron a Harry el cual se largo a reír frente a esas palabras tan llenas de preocupación de su amigo ...


	3. III El Pimer dia

Es mi deber informarles que esta historia esta basada en los maravillosos libros de JK Rowling y que yo no gano absolutamente nada por la hacerla, excepto sus reviews ,los cuales esperare con ansiedad jijiji.

Adiós ,espero que les guste...dejen reviewsssssssssssssssssssssssss

A se me olvidaba , en esta historia omití el pequeño y desagradable detalle de la muerte de mi amado, en fin, solo era eso lo que se mes olvidaba decirles , Adioss

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**III El Primer día**

--Harry despierta, despierta , ya salió el sol, DESPIERTA- Sirius estaba saltando sobre la cama de Harry, eran las 6 de la mañana y todavía no salía el sol, pero él, junto con Remus ya estaban listo, este ultimo se encontraba sobre su cama ya hecha, leyendo un libro- hoy es el primer día de clases, no estas emocionado? -Dijo el joven Black con los ojos brillantes llenos de excitación

--Sirius se que te encuentras emocionado por volver al colegio pero los humanos normales necesitamos dormir mas de dos horas

--si , si , después me das el sermón, levántate rapidito , que el que madruga dios lo ayuda

--no me mires a mi, trate de convencerlo para que no lo hiciera pero es mas terco que una mula-le dijo Remus de reojo a Harry

--como es posible que no tengas sueño Sirius, si nos acostamos a las 4 de la mañana

--años de circo querido sobrino

--o ,yo que tu lo hago , o va a traer la artillería pesada- Harry solo miro a Remus ,al parecer sus palabras eran mas que ciertas, se logro levanto de la cama con las pocas energías que le quedaban y comenzó a caminar arrastrando la sabanas con el para dirigirse al baño

--bueno, ahora te toca levantar al colorin...

...dejen reviews...

--No hay nadie mas desayunando

--no me digas que todavía estas enojado por que te levante temprano sobrinito

--miren el lado positivo , podemos ir a la biblioteca antes que nadie , y así podemos escoger los mejores libros para poder complementar la clase-dijo Remus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

--Lunático yo no daría eso como argumento en este momento

--a si?-le espeto Remus con cara de confusión a Sirius

-- seria mejor decir...tenemos mas tiempo para comer, en otras palabras para poder ingerir mas comida o...-dijo Sirius

--o para hacer competencias de quien como mas-dijo Remus

--o quien lo hace mas rápido-dijo Sirius

--a no esa no , la ultima vez James termino atragantado con un panecillo-dijo Remus

--eso solo fue una pequeña falla de cálculos Lunático

--si...aprendimos una lección ese día-dijo Remus meditando sus palabras

-- sip, no hagas bromas a la mitad de un concurso de glotonería

--Que acaso ustedes siempre se levantaban temprano cuando estaban en el colegio-dijo Harry visiblemente interesado en el giro que había tomado la conversación

--si, de hecho fue James el que nos hizo de ese habito, de esa forma, podíamos adelantar trabajos y así tener mas tiempo para nuestras salidas nocturnas, yo odiaba que me levantara temprano , siempre teníamos batallas por las mañana ,si nos hubieras visto, especialmente cuando James sacaba la artillería pesada en contra de Sirius

--si, que bueno tiempos, lastima que nadie me de la pelea a mi ahora- dio Sirius mirando a los dos jóvenes

--disculpen pero a que se refieren con la artillería pesada?- dijo Harry con un tono que demostraba curiosidad y miedo

-- o querido sobrino tienes tanto que aprender aun ……….. si a James no le resultaba saltar, cantar o arrastrarme de la cama ,sacaba la artillería pesada , el arma secreta... la primer y la mas efectiva era esperar que me volviere a dormir, luego me transportaba a la ducha y echaba a correr el agua fría ,la segunda era transportarlo hasta el lago y tirarme ahí , e de admitir que odiaba que James me despertara temprano , si que en vista que ya no esta el padre, me vengare con el hijo jajaj(risa malvada)- Ron durante todo ese tiempo había estado durmiendo sobre la mesa , al lado de su cereal sin escuchar absolutamente nada de la conversación anterior lo cual lo perjudicaría en el futuro no muy lejano(jajaj(risa malvada de la autora)) .

--buenos días , y ustedes que hacen tan temprano? Desde que los conozco que llegan justo a tomar una tostada y salir corriendo a clases

--buenos días Hermione, y tu tan temprano?-le dijo amorosamente Remus

--ella siempre se levanta temprano Leo, piensa que alguien se va a levantar mas temprano que ella y le ganara los libros de la biblioteca- balbuceo el colorin en un estado de inconsciencia que los hizo pensar que el subconsciente de Ron era el que había contestado, Hermione se sentó y comenzó a untarle mermelada a una tostada

--mira Leo, tenemos pociones primero -dijo Sirius con un tono de excitación máximo que preocupo a Hermione

--cambia esa risita picara, sabes que no podremos hacer nada en esa clase, ya estamos mas que advertido...aunque admito que seria divertido , pero no ,me escuchaste no aras nada en contra de Snape

--bueno

--dilo sin cruzar los dedos por favor

--prometo no hacer nada contra el bobo

--dilo sin cruzar los dedos ni ninguna parte de tu cuerpo

-- lo prometo

--ni harás que alguien alga algo en contra de el

--eso no se vale

--promételo

--esta bien lo prometo

--promételo por Harry

--oye por que por mi

--dilo

--ya, ya, lo prometo por mi querido Harry

Se dirigieron a clases , Hermione iba memorizando una serie de pociones ,Remus iba leyendo un libro y Harry con Sirius iban riéndose de Ron, el cual todavía no despertaba

Llegaron a las mazmorras, se sentaron uno tras otro, Ron se sentó con Harry, Hermione con Sirius ya que no creía en la palabra de joven de no hacerle nada a Snape ,Remus se sentó tras ellos al lado de Neville, de pronto la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe , había llegado Snape, el camino con dirección a su escritorio ,sin mirar a ningún estudiante a su paso, toco el pizarron con su varita, en la cual apareció todo lo que tendría que hacer, luego de esto Snape se sentó frente a unos pergaminos y comenzó a escribir sin levantar la mirada, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a realizar sus pociones en completo silencio a excepción de uno...

--pis...pis Harry

--Benjamín que quieres-susurro Harry

--te fijaste, esta nervioso - Harry solo se limito a reírse del comentario de su padrino, pero era un hecho , Snape estaba mas que nervioso, no levantaba la mirada de sus pergaminos, es mas si Harry tuviera que adivinar , diría que solo estaba aparentando, al parecer se estaba concentrando con todas sus fuerza, para detectar cualquier movimiento en falso de los dos estudiantes extranjeros, de pronto un estallido hizo saltar a Snape de su silla , el caldero de Neville había explotado , dejándolo cubierto de una sustancia verde brillante, Snape con el corazón en la boca se acerco al verde joven , en eso volvió a explotar en caldero ,cubriendo a Snape también de verde brillante, Snape en un rápido movimiento de varita limpio el caldero para parar las explosiones y miro a Neville con cara de odio , todos sabían lo que venia ahora, no era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba a Neville en clase, y no era la primera vez que Snape le dedico esa mirada ,pronto vendría lo típico, le gritaría hasta cansarse, dejándole la auto estima por el suelo, le descontaría puntos y mas encima lo castigaría , pero la reacción que tubo fue todo lo contrario, lo abrazo y comenzó a sollozar, dándole golpecitos en la espalda como si fuera un bebe

--o mi pobre niño, calma, calma ya todo paso , aquí esta su tío Snape para cuidarte , dime estas bien, te golpeaste , te sientes bien , Neville entre la confusión y el susto que le causaba esta reacción no pudo contestar, Snape tomo esto como un efecto de aquel horrible suceso , de seguro lo que había pasado lo había dejado traumatizado y no podía hablar , o mi pobre Neville , pero no te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar , en eso lo tomo en brazos y salió con dirección a la enfermería, el silencio todavía se mantuvo un par de segundo mas , pero después las risas repletaron el salón, Hermione se dio vuelta enfurecida , Sirius se apretaba la guata por tanto reírse, Remus estaba en el mismo estado , en realidad todos los alumnos estaban así

--fuiste tu no, prometiste que no harías nada, que acaso tu palabra no vale nada- dijo la muchacha con una mirada de odio dedicada especialmente a Sirius

--cálmate Hermi que no fui yo

-- que no me digas Hermi, y además quien mas iba a ser, Ron acaso?- el aludido se dio vuelta al ver que pronunciaban su nombre- son el colmo -diciendo esto tomo sus cosas y se fue echando chispitas por el pasillo.

A la hora del almuerzo todos comentaban lo que había pasado en clases de pociones, Sirius seguía negando que el había sido culpable de tal magnifica broma, como el la definía

--Benjamín dime en serio no fuiste tu?

--querido Harry crees que me quedaría callado frente a algo así?

--no...entonces quien?

--jajaja como se nota que no sabes nada todavía mi querido Harry, pues veras si no fui yo, quien mas queda, quien estaba al lado de Neville, quien se oculta todas las noche de luna llena? Quien

--creo que ya me di cuenta de quien fue Benja

--si tu y todos los que estaban a tu alrededor, gracias "amigo"- dijo el aludido mirando a su alrededor

--ups jijiji, pero no te preocupes no te dejare solo, una promesa es una promesa

--si claro , solo te advierto que tengas cuidado este mes-dijo el joven licántropo

--eso me suena a venganza

--si y de la dulce

--no puedo creerlo, tu fuiste, pero si eres el bueno , el cuerdo , el moralista, el maduro , el inteligente, el

--ya entendimos Hermi

-- gracias-le dijo Remus, con un tono de leve molestia

--.que no me digas Hermi S...Benjamín- los cinco quedaron helados frente a lo que acababa de hacer Hermione ,pero luego Ron comenzó a reír, como siempre lo hacía en situaciones ultra incomodas, lo que desvío la atención del resto y calmo los ánimos

--saben que es lo raro del asunto?- le espeto Ron

--pues que no los hayan pillado

--muy brillante de tu parte Hermi-dijo Sirius

--que no me digas así

--tienes razón Canuto , quizás no quieren llamar la atención

--no creo que esa sea la respuesta Remus, si no quieren llama la atención deberían buscar al culpable , tal vez todavía no saben quien fue...-dijo Hermione.

--dudo que tu hipótesis este correcto Hermi, recuerdo que muchas veces nos acusaron de sucesos extraños que acontecían en el colegio sin tener pruebas de que fuéramos nosotros los culpables...

--aunque nunca estuviera equivocados con sus suposiciones-asintió Remus

--cierto muy cierto amigo...tal vez la Mc nos mande a llamar después de almuerzo, como sea , igual nos van a terminar pillando jajajaja

--eres la primera persona que veo que este feliz por que lo vana castigar, eres raro Benjamín

--gracias colorin, ya me lo habían dicho

De pronto volvió Snape, una oleada de murmullos nuevos lleno el gran salón, McGonagall sin que nadie se diera cuenta observaba atentamente a los dos supuesto sospechosos y le vasto que Sirius moviera levemente sus labios generando un esbozo de sonrisas para comprobar su hipótesis , se levanto muy seria y se dirigió hacía los dos muchachos , los dos aludidos la vieron avanzar hacía ellos y se pararon muy dignos a recibir el castigo

-- señor Hickman y Smith acompáñenme-el resto del colegio se quedo mirando como los dos jóvenes desaparecían por la puerta de entrada del gran salón , Nadie supo de ellos hasta la tarde cuando ya todos habían salido de clases, Hermione , Ron y Harry los esperaban ansiosos en la sala común

--hola muchachos y esas caras-dijo Remus

--que paso Benjamín, que les dijo McGonagall, se tienen que ir, se van a

--para un momento Harry, vamos respira y tranquilízate-le dijo Sirius con tono divertido

--Benjamín déjame explicarles lo que paso - el joven solo asintió- primero que nada nos dijo que recordáramos el por que de nuestro traslado a Hogwarts, después de decirnos que nuestro comportamiento era inaceptable y que ella nunca hubiera pensado que volveríamos a lo mismo….. termino por descontarnos doscientos puntos y mandarnos a limpiar cada trofeo que hubiera en el castillo a mano

--o por dios , pero como permitieron eso , son unos

-cálmate Hermi (era un hecho que Sirius ya se había acostumbrado a decirle así y Hermione ya se había acostumbrado a que le digiera así), nada esta perdido , yo creo que en unos tres días habremos recuperado los puntos que perdimos , lo único que me complica es el trabajo que nos dieron a hacer, se que no es la primera vez que lo hacemos pero han pasado un buen tiempo y temo que haya perdido la practica- al decir eso Herminione se puso roja de rabia, no podio creer que lo único que le importara fuera el hecho de que tenia que limpiar un par de trofeos a mano, Remus presintiendo el peligro se acerco a Herminione le tomo de una mano y se la llevo lejos de Sirius con la excusa de que había descubierto un nuevo libro de runas antiguas de Erni Cupensout, el autor favorito de Hermione...

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hola…. Si se, me demore , pero por fin aquí tienen la actualización….no se cuando vuelva a actualizar ya que ni siquiera e empezando a escribir el otro capi pero para algo están las vacaciones no?

Bueno me despido , espero sus Reviews con todo tipo de comentario

Marianita: Hola, espero que estés bien y que te aya gustado el capi ,pronto Remus tendrás mas protagonismo jiji

Alex: Hola , espero que estés bien……..media sorpresa que me has dado con eso de que me quieres incluir en tu fic jijij, un honor nada mas que decir, si quieres saber algo mas puedes mandarme un email o ponerme en tu msn .

Florcha: hola , un nuevo lector, que bueno…….gracias por interesarte en mi fic, y tomare muy en serio tu critica, espero que este me allá quedado mejor, bueno espero tus comentarios

CHAO A TODAS, COMO YA LO AVIA DICHO EN MI OTRO FIC, ME DEMORARE EN ESCRIBIR EL OTRO CAPI YA QUE PARTO MAÑANA A UN LUGAR EN DONDE CON SUERTE HY AGUA POTABLE………SE ME CUIDAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU


	4. IV La Iniciacion

Es mi deber informarles que esta historia esta basada en los maravillosos libros de JK Rowling y que yo no gano absolutamente nada por la hacerla, excepto sus reviews ,los cuales esperare con ansiedad jijiji.

Adiós ,espero que les guste...dejen reviewsssssssssssssssssssssssss

A se me olvidaba , en esta historia omití el pequeño y desagradable detalle de la muerte de mi amado, en fin, solo era eso lo que se mes olvidaba decirles , chao.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**IV La Iniciación**

--Tuve un sueño revelador anoche Lunático

--no me lo digas- dijo Remus con un tono de otra vez con la misma historia ,que hizo sacar risitas de Harry y Ron, los cuales se encontraban tirados sobre uno de los sillones de la sala común, el ambiente estaba tibio lo que hizo desaparecer a los estudiantes mas temprano de lo normal ya que el ambiente era igual que un somnífero .

--y bueno, nos vas a contar de que se trata tu revelación Benjamín o tenemos que seguir esperando a que tus ideas se conecten unas con otras

--todavía enojada Hermi- Hermione seguía enojada con Sirius y Remus por haberles hecho perder doscientos puntos en un solo día .

--En que me quede?...a si ….. después de la magnifica bromita de mi querido amigo pensé

--o que milagro

--crm……….pensé que tal vez no deberíamos detenernos ahí, deberíamos hacer revivir a los Merodeadores, QUE LA LEYENDA VUELVA- a Remus repentinamente le volvieron los colores al rostro y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hizo mas visible el repentino brote de adrenalina que en ese momento corría por sus venas , Harry se quedo mirando a su padrino el cual se había subido sobre un sillón a proclamar su nueva revelación ,por otra parte Ron lo miraba totalmente fascinado, en su cabeza volaban las imágenes de él entre medio de los pasillos haciendo broma y saliendo impune y victorioso de ellas , a y Hermione , pobre Hermione, comenzaba a analizar su vida actual y como seria si esta revelación se cumplía, si que decidió, lo que al parecer era lo mas lógico, seguirlos, si que de un rato para otro sus ojos brillaron tanto como los de Remus

--bueno y entonces quieren ser parte de nuestro grupo privado y secreto?

--creo que la parte de secreto la rompiste tu con James cuando se delataron frente a todo el colegio por haber sido los culpables de congelar al calamar gigante y luego haberlo ocupado como adorno de navidad para el castillo

--si…………..pero esta ves si funcionara lo del secreto , ya que no hay una Lily Evans para amenazarnos - la cara de asombro de los tres fue increíblemente notoria pero Sirius al igual que Remus prefirió omitirla- aaaaaaaaaaaaa pero ya que esta vez tenemos nuevos miembros mi querido Leo

--si claro, esto va a ser mejor de lo que pensé

--si, la iniciación mi querido amigo

--iniciación………….me gusta como suena eso Canuto

--pero deben saber que ……no mejor después…….. Leo vamos

--solo estaba esperando que me lo digieras- los dos jóvenes desaparecieron por la puerta de la sala común dejando a los tres individuos llenos de curiosidad.

Al otro día , después de clases, Remus los llevo a un pasillo poco transitado del colegio, luego les amarro unos pañuelos en la cabeza para que no pudieran ver nada y los guió, al llegar sintieron el cuchicheo de Sirius con Remus , les sacaron los pañuelos y vieron a su alrededor, se encontraban en lo que paresia ser una oscura y mohosa cueva, con velas por todos lados y con olor extrañamente dulce, Remus les indico que se sentaran en una de las tantas rocas que adornaban el lugar, en eso Sirius se subió a una que por su tamaño daba la impresión que era una especie de escenario , Remus que hasta el momento se había encargado de acomodar a los recién llegados subió con Sirius al escenario y se sentó a la orilla de este para escuchar y ver de mejor perspectiva a los tres muchachos que en ese momento se encontraban con cara de admiración y espanto

--Nos hemos reunidos hoy , en esta pequeña esquina del paraíso

--es una cueva Sirius

--gracias Hermi , bueno nos hemos reunido en esta pequeña esquina del paraíso, para formar nuevamente a aquel maravilloso grupo que en el pasado revoluciono a Hogwarts, me refiero a lo Merodeadores, pero como nada es fácil en esta vida, ustedes postulantes a este honor, deberán probar que merecen el cupo……..-los tres muchachos se quedaron mirando unos a otros

--tenemos que hacer algo?

--si mi querido sobrino, ya que no todos tienen el espíritu Merodeador …..para probar si merecen la entrada tendrán que cumplir con las sencilla misión de hacerles una broma a los Slytherin , enemigos naturales de los Merodeadores……..tendrán una semana de plazo para hacerla

--tengo algo que decir

--me lo imaginaba Hermi

--que debería haber un premio para la mejor broma

--excelente acotación ¿Qué te párese Remus- este solo asintió.. -esta bien ,que podría ser?….

--además quiero decir ahora, que seré yo quien gane esta competencia

--tu Hermione?…no me lo creo, te das cuenta que esto va en contra mas de la mitad de las reglas que sigues- Hermione pareció mirar a Ron como quien mira un niño de tres años ,luego suspiro y movió la cabeza.

--me sorprende que todavía no te ayas dado cuenta de la fantástica oportunidad que tenemos frente a nosotros ¿ por que crees que los Merodeadores eran los mejores del colegio- Ron pareció tratar de pensar la respuesta pero al parecer ninguna de las que se le ocurrían lo convencían , Hermione volvió a suspirar y se lo quedo mirando directo a los ojos- pues por que practicaban todo el tiempo, hacían y desasían hechizos a su antojo , aunque no de la forma mas correcta, pero si les funcionaba a ellos supongo qua a mi también….Ron abrió la boca lo mas que pudo , Harry la miraba de una forma muy rara , a los otro dos no les llamo mayor al atención , es mas se lo esperaban-además, estando dentro podré controlarlos no?

--lo sabia , no podías ser tan liberal - Hermione solo le dedico una mirada de odio a Ron el cual prefirió ignorar a su amiga

--y por que no agregamos una penitencia a la peor broma Canuto ….

--muy brillante Lunático, me fascina como piensa tu cabecita , entonces esta decidido.

A la mañana siguiente llegaron los tres futuros Merodeadores a desayunar , Remus y Sirius habían decidió no despertarlos mas temprano , o por lo menos no por ahora,

--buenos días chicos , por lo visto anduvieron por la biblioteca-dijo Remus observando la variedad de libros que cada uno traía

--debemos esforzaron para hacer algo digno de recordar no ?

--ese es mi sobrino

--Canuto mira dos lechuzas

--jajajaja y yo que pensé que se demorarían mas , mira la rapidez de la juventud de hoy en día

--Leo nos podría explicar que es lo que esta pasando- ambos se miraron con esa cara de complicidad que solo ellos dos tenían

--vamos Benjamín dime que es?-dijo Harry en forma de suplica a su padrino

--igual de curioso que el padre no?...bueno al parecer se volvió a formar nuestro club de fan, y estas son las firmas de las integrantes- un QUEEEEE salió de las bocas de los tres individuos

--que acaso nunca les contamos que - miro a todos los lados , ya que se encontraban bastantes estudiante si que decidió cambiar la versión para que solo ellos entendieran de lo que estaban hablando- que en mi otra escuela teníamos un club de fan, uno cada uno

--a excepción de Peter- Remus dijo esto con la misma mueca que usaban los demás brujos cuando se mencionaba el nombre de Voldemort

--oye Hermi quien es Clarisa Paredes?

--m…….para que quieres saber Benjamín ?

--es la rubia de la mesa de Hufplepuff

--gracias colorin - se paro y se fue a sentar con la rubia, la cual lo recibió como si llegara el rey de España a sentarse con ella

--esa debe ser la presidente de su fan club-dijo Ron totalmente admirado

--y tu no vas -dijo Hermione con un tono de disgusto bastante notorio

--como se nota que todavía no me conocen bien-dijo Remus mientras ojeaba uno de los libros que habían traído los jóvenes .

Comenzaron el día con transformaciones , en el cual recuperaron cuarenta puntos, todo gracias a Remus ya que les dio una cátedra sobre la transformaciones en forma de trans, cuando la profesora preguntaba sobre que eran estas transformaciones ,luego tuvieron historia de la magia en la cual Sirius recupero cincuenta puntos mas al contestar una pregunta sobre la guerra de los gigantes del norte con los del sur , también termino siendo una cátedra sobre el tema, a la hora de almuerzo ninguno de los dos Merodeadores originarios fue a almorzar , lo cual mantuvo a alerta a los tres jóvenes , dos de estos por que no querían perderse ninguna parte de la travesura que supuestamente podrían estar haciendo y la tercera para detenerlos antes de que la hagan, pero nada paso, se fueron a clases , en la cual se encontraron a Remus leyendo y a Sirius embarcado en una conversación sobre Quiddich con una alumna en el pasillo

--Canuto

--o hola Harry

--me tenias preocupado, donde estabas?

--te presento a Ema, ella es

--la nueva buscadora de Hufplepaff

--con que ya lo sabias

--es mi misión saberlo , siendo el nuevo capitán de mi equipo - a Sirius le brillaron los ojos y saltando llego a los brazos de Harry para abrasarlo

--no te puedo cree, no por supuesto que me lo creo , si era lógico , como no ibas a ser tu ,cuando te lo dijeron?

--recién , por eso quería verte

--estoy tan orgulloso de ti mi querido….amigo?

--jajaja ,lamento si fui maleducado Ema , es que este joven me saca de los cabales de repente

--no te preocupes estaba en buenas manos- a la joven se le pusieron las mejillas rojas por el comentario que salió de su boca ,que al parecer no fue pensado, Sirius seguía limpiándose las lagrimas de alegría de los ojos , Harry solo bajo la cabeza y miro a su padrino- bueno es mejor que nos vallamos o llegamos tarde

--adiós Potter

--o , solo Harry por favor

--ok , hasta pronto Harry y Sirius -se dio vuelta y se fue

--es linda no, por que no le pides una cita, te apuesto veinte galeones a que te dice que si

--no digas tonterías

--vamos, lo haremos como experimento , para que veas el poder que tiene el capitán de Gryffindor en las mujeres del colegio, con James hicimos el mismo experimento y

--que acaso no piensan entrar, nos van a descontar mas puntos por su culpa

--ya vamos Hermi -dijo Sirius a regañadientes mientras miraba a un divertido Harry que aun se encontraba bajo sus brazos

A la hora de cenar ,Hermione no apareció ,cosa que a nadie llamo la atención, ya que era mas que seguro que se encontraba en la biblioteca enfrascada en algún libro, por otra parte , Sirius se dedico toda la cena a tira sonrisa y beso a toda la fauna femenina del lugar las cuales no se quedaba atrás ya que le hacían lo mismo al Merodeador, Remus en tanto se encargaba de terminar el nuevo plan de estudio para aplicarlo en ellos, y Harry con Ron se dedicaban a comer y a reírse de Sirius, de pronto todos los Slytherin del salón comenzaron a flotar por los aires, gordos como unos globos , estaban en el mismo estado de la tía que inflo Harry "accidentalmente" hacia ya cuatro años atrás, todos los alumnos estaban muertos de la risa por los globos con caras que circulaban por el cielo embrujado ,el grupo de futuros y actuales Merodeadores se apretaban la guata tanto reírse , si hasta Dumbledore no pudo contener la risa pero la mirada fría de McGonnagall lo hizo parar y mirara directamente a Remus y a Sirius.

Apenas pudieron juntar a todos los alumnos en forma de un ramillete de Slytherin , comenzaron a darles una poción de color negro que los hacía desinflarse como verdaderos globos y caer en cualquier parte, si que los que ya estaban recuperados se encargaban de atajar a sus otros compañeros, en eso llego McGonnagall al lado de los Merodeadores

--Señor Smith, Seños Hickman , me pueden decir el por que de su comportamiento, que acaso no se acuerdan de nuestra ultima conversación, que no se acuerdan a que han venido?

--si no fuimos nosotros Mc te lo juro - a McGonnagall le comenzó a saltar una vena de color azul en la frente lo que anunciaba grandes desgracias, Remus sabia lo que iba a pasar ,lo había visto muchas veces en el pasado

--disculpe a mi compañero profesora , pero es cierto, no fuimos nosotros, usted mejor que nadie sabe que para realizar ese hechizo se nenecita estar a menos de un metro de distancia del afectado y nosotros estuvimos todo el tiempo aquí- la profesora no dijo nada , se dio media vuelta y se fue

--Lunático creo que Hermi ya paso

--lo se , excelente, excelente, vamos a buscarla , donde crees que debe estar?

--en la sala común creo , o si no en la biblioteca , es mas ahí debe ser , así aminora sospechas

--hey Benjamín espera, que paso?

--no sabia que tu amiga fuera tan creativa, van a tener que esforzarse el doble para ganarle

--fue Hermione? -dijo el colorin con cara que demostraba muchas emociones , tal vez era orgullo, o asombro ,o miedo, en fin ,nadie se quedo a analizarlo y partieron en busca de Hermione

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hola ...lo se me demore , y por eso pido las disculpas pertinentes ...es que me fui al fin del mundo y acabo de llegar jijij, pero e vuelto , prometo no demorarme tanto para el próximo capi y si es así que me como un lobo jiji

En fin espero que les haya gustado ...

Flopy-Black: Hola espero que te halla gustado este capi, corregí lo que me dijiste , gracias , a y lo de la ortografía , no se si podré mejorar mucho en eso ya que párese que fuera algo genético jiji.

En fin me despido cuídate ...espero tener noticias de ti

Paula Yemeroli: O una nueva lectora, me complace que te haya gustado mi historia , y si ,es muy probable que la pobre de Hermione termine con canas verdes pero es solo un pequeño precio no jijiji

Espero tener mas noticias de ti , cuídate chao

Alex: Que mas puedo decirte además de que me fascina q seas tan fanática como yo y que te guste mi historia jijij, espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado , lo del limón lo estoy considerando jiji

En fin espero tu actualización también y prometo no demorarme tanto en la próxima entrega jijij

Marianita: Hola ...si e actualizado este primero pero solo por q el otro te lo mando a ti primero jiji...espero q te haya gustado este , Y si próximamente veremos aa Sirius en todo su faceta de niño malo jiji la que a mi pare ser es una de las mejores jiji...me despido , pronto sabrás de mi , cuídate y nos estamos comunicando


	5. V La fama Weasly

Es mi deber informarles que esta historia esta basada en los maravillosos libros de JK Rowling y que yo no gano absolutamente nada por la hacerla, excepto sus reviews ,los cuales esperare con ansiedad jijiji.

Adiós ,espero que les guste...dejen reviewsssssssssssssssssssssssss

A se me olvidaba , en esta historia omití el pequeño y desagradable detalle de la muerte de mi amado, en fin, solo era eso lo que se mes olvidaba decirles , chao.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

V L a Fama Weasly

La broma realizada durante la comida causo que este pasara a ser el tema principal en todas las conversaciones del alumnado y de unos cuantos profesores , y de esto mismo hablaban dos de los mejores amigos de la alborotadora mientras caminaban por uno de los tantos pasillos del colegio.

Como diablos vamos a supera a Hermione, la broma que tenia preparada no le llega ni a los talones a la de ella

lo se ……….yo estoy en el mismo problema que tu ,y para peor estoy el doble de presionado , todo por ser hijo y sobrino de los miembros originales

jajaj cierto jajajaj

se supone Ron que deberías darme apoyo

lo se pero jajajaj

silencio…… mira Mc Gonnagall, esta reprendiendo a Cornamenta y a Lunático

pues que crees, seguramente les hecho la culpa por lo que paso con los Slytherin

tu crees?

es eso , o no se aguantaron e hicieron una broma

no lo creo , todavía les falta mucho para recuperar los puntos...que abra pasado?

dudo que algo muy grave, vamonos antes que nos vean y nos metamos en líos, Harry, ...Harry, ey ya vamos

que abra pasado?

ya Harry ,es mejor que nos vallamos….Harry , Harry

cállate, no me dejas escuchar...el pelirrojo se llego a poner rojo de la rabia , se dio medio vuelta y se fue echando chispitas por los pasillos del castillo ,ya había tenido antes ese sentimiento que ahora le carcomía por dentro, estaba celoso, se sentía mas que reemplazado por Sirius, según el se estaba quedando sin amigo...y para peor tenia que planear esa estúpida broma para no quedar fuera del grupo y fuera de la vida de Harry, mientras seguía caminado totalmente metido en sus divagaciones choco con algo que lo izo caer al suelo fuertemente, cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que el bulto negro que lo izo caer al suelo era nada mas y nada mas que Hermione, la cual ahora se encontraba bajo una gran ruma de libros

o ...disculpa, es que no me fije Hermione

no te preocupes, yo tampoco me fijaba por donde iba

ja andamos los dos pensando en cualquier cosa menos en lo que tenemos al frente no, Hermione se sonrojó, tomo sus libros y se paro sin mirar a un complicado Ron que se le quedaba mirando como desaparecía por el pasillo, ya cabriado se fue a su pieza y ahí se quedo mirando el techo; ¿por qué Hermione se comporto así, no , no tengo que pensar en eso, debo planear la broma, pero que ago?...que harían Fred y George en mi lugar?...m puede ser , si eso es perfecto, Ron salió a toda prisa de la habitación con dirección a la biblioteca y ahí se quedo hasta que esta cerro, ya hacia rato que la cena avía terminado si que se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo, después de que haber comido una cantidad exorbitante de tallarines se fue asía la torre, el único problema fue que al momento de salir se percato que ya asía tiempo avía comenzado el toque de queda para los alumnos y si lo pillaba Filch no se escaparía del castigo y del descuento de puntos para su casa, si que trato de ir con el máximo cuidado a su torre, pero en ese momento choco nuevamente con algo en el medio del pasillo

colorin que haces a esta hora despierto y vagando por el castillo?

Sirius eres tu?

por supuesto que soy yo , ven rápido que la gata anda detrás mío( y quien no lo aria jijij)

tienes la capa de Harry?...

si lo se querido colorin,……….ya métete dentro de la capa, caminaron sin decir nada hasta que Sirius determino que estaban seguros por el momento

ahora me puedes explicar que andas asiendo a esta hora por el pasillo y mas encima solo

ese no es tu problema

claro que es mi problema, si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría

que?..., tu no estas aquí para cuidarme si no para cuidar a Harry que te quede eso bien claro ,a, y lo que yo haga o no haga no es tu problema

que te sucede Ron ...algo te molesta?

nada me molesta , me encuentro de maravilla , que no lo ves acaso?

...a ya entiendo, una vez me paso lo mismo con James, creí que Remus me iba a quitar a mi mejor amigo pero Remus me izo ver lo equivocado que estaba, y bueno ya sabes como termino

yo no estoy celosos

si...claro

QUE NO

cállate colorin que nos van a pillar

NO ME DIGAS COLORIN , Ron en un ataque de furia le dio un golpe a Sirius justo en la cara que izo que este cayera al suelo, este recuperándose del golpe y de la sorpresa lo miro fijamente a los ojos, se disponía a tirársele encima cuando recordó que era Ron, si que se paro, se sacudió el polvo y limpio la sangre que corría por su labio inferior, Ron todavía agitado lo miraba desconcertado y con los puños aun levantados ya que esperaba la respuesta de su adversario

yo menos que nadie querría quitarla a Harry su mejor amigo y créeme cuando te digo que tu eres como un hermano para el ...deja los estúpidos celos que no te van a llevar a nada bueno, Ron parecía haber reaccionado recién , acaba de golpear al tío de Harry...y este para peor le así a caer en lo tonto que se estaba comportando, bajo lentamente los puños , sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y el color rojo comenzó a disminuir rápidamente de su rostro

yo...yo...lo lamento Sirius

por supuesto que lo tienes que lamentar, manche mi túnica favorita con sangre jajajaj, ya ven vamos…………...amigos?

amigos, y así se fueron los dos debajo de la capa ya que el mapa lo tenia requisado Remus por razones obvias, mientras caminaban Sirius le dijo algo a Ron , el pobre tubo que taparse la boca para no reírse muy fuerte, se detuvieron en una esquina del castillo esperando que Filch pasar por ahí , cuando este paso gritaron solo a centímetros de su oído, este de la impresión callo al suelo mostrando a los dos jóvenes su peculiar ropa interior blanca con corazoncitos rojo centelleante, por ellos se hubieran quedado riendo en ese lugar, pero sabían que si llegaba la gata le seria mas fácil a Filch encontrarlos ,si que se fueron lo mas rápido que pudieron a su torre .Al llegar a la pieza todavía no podían para de reír, los otros dos habitantes de la pieza se encontraban en el quinto sueño si que ni se enteraron de lo sucedido o por lo menos no en ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente Ron se levanto temprano y se fue a buscar en los libros el ultimo detalle que le faltaba para llevar su broma a cabo con éxito, no alcanzo a desayunar y apenas y llego a la hora a clases .Harry lo miro extrañado pero no pudo comunicarle su desconcierto ya que se encontraban en pociones y cualquier movimiento en falso iba en su contra y con creces. Al termino de las clases Ron volvió a desaparecer, el almuerzo paso sin ningún acontecimiento especial además de las ya típicos coqueteos de Sirius con la fauna femenina y los coqueteos de estas con el y con Remus, a todo esto su club iba creciendo cada día mas . De pronto una espesa neblina comenzó a cubrir el mesón de los Slytherin y así como apareció desapareció, todos los alumnos miraban este extraño acontecimiento Metereológico que acababa de ocurrir, en eso una oleada de risas y carcajadas inundo el lugar, todos los alumnos de Slytherin se avía convertido en unos extraños seres, si tuviera que compáralos con algo diría que se parecían mucho al jorobado de Notredan solo que las mujeres aparte de la joroba, falta de pelo, nariz redonda y achatada habían adquirido un crecimiento bastante notorio de sus e...encantos, creo que de esa forman mantenían el equilibrio con la parte trasera que también había tenido un notorio aumento. El grupo de los Merodeadores al igual que todo el colegio y hasta Dumbledor se apretaban el estomago por la risa, Snape y McGonnagall permanecían serios ya que buscaban al culpable entre la multitud con una extraordinaria rapidez entre los alumnos , aunque, lamentablemente pasaban mas de una vez sobre sus principales sospechosos tratando de encontrar algo que los delatara. La campana sonó, avisando que debían volver a clases, lo que solo aumento el desorden que reinaba en el gran salón y ayudo al culpable a salir del lugar sin ser divisado. Ya en clases de Historia de la magia, la cual de por si era una clase en la cual la mente estaba en cualquier parte menos en la salas de clases a Ron le llego un mensaje

Te felicito , fue una excelente trabajo; _yo opino que yo podría haberlo hecho mejor_; no seas egocéntrico, en que iba, a sí. felicitaciones; _me reí tanto que creí que la sopa que me estaba tomando en cualquier momento saldría por mi nariz_; crm….. espero que ayas sabido ocultar tus huellas; _si yo también espero eso ,por que no tengo ganas de ir a rescatarte de las manos de Snapi_; Sirius podrías para , que no ves que estoy escribiendo yo el mensaje; _pero yo igual quiero escribir, ya Remusito no seas malo_; tienes pergamino usa el tullo; _no seas egoísta_; sino me dejas tranquilo te juro que no respondo en luna llena; _m...con que ya sacaste las garras_; en fin….. solo era para felicitarte; _si yo también_; recuerda ya estas dentro

Ron no sabia como reaccionar, al final la risa fue su única respuesta, Hermione al ver a Ron solo le dedico una cariñosa mirada asesina ya que este no estaba poniendo atención al profesor, en cambio Harry le dio una mirada de curiosidad impresionante si que le paso el pergamino, su risa tampoco se izo esperar.

Cuando por fin salieron de clases se fueron los cinco a caminar por el patio ya que Remus tenia algo que comunicarle y ese lugar era perfecto para hacerlo sin que nadie mas se enterara

Lunático te puedes apurar con la información que me estoy congelando y ya sabes como me pongo cuando me resfrió

si ,mañoso, pero si lo pienso canuto no hay ninguna diferencia con el actual…….bueno lo que quería decirles es que vendrá una nueva profesora al colegio, impartirá Historia de la magia

hasta que cambiaron a ese vejestorio

Ron como no te das cuenta, se trata de otro participante de la orden , seguramente necesitan mas ayuda para la protección de Harry y de Sirius, a ,y no seas maleducado con tus mayores, el profesor no es ningún vejestorio

de eso estaban hablando con McGonagall ayer……

si Harry, aunque ella no tenia ninguna intención de que ustedes se enteraran de esto, la señorita Grifin viene a ayudarnos un poco , al parecer el señor oscuro esta buscando una forma de entrar a Hogwarts ……… te desean ver muerto a toda costa….lo cual en parte es bueno no?

Como va a ser bueno Remus

Hermi cálmate, lo que quiere decir mi amigo es que es bueno por que así comprobamos que Voldemort le tiene miedo a Harry, lo cual de por si juega en contra de el , en otra palabras sabemos un punto débil de nuestro enemigo, Harry que avía empalidecido notoriamente frente a lo sucedido junto sus fuerzas para preguntar cuando llegaba la profesora nueva, a lo que le respondieron el lunes de la otra semana.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Alex: que mas me queda por decir………gracias por seguir apoyándome, te dedico este capitulo a ti 


	6. VI Gracias a la genetica

VI Gracias a la genética

Te das cuenta que solo yo falto , y lo peor de todo es que tuve que descartar mi ultima idea……..ahora si que estoy perdido

animo, ya se te ocurrirá algo

y si no

si se te va a ocurrir algo, ahora relájate y déjame dormir .Ron no lo comprendía , ahora solo faltaba él , debía superar a sus dos amigos , debía hacerlo o desilusionar a su padrino, estos pensamientos no lo dejaban dormir, ya aburrido de dar tantas vueltas decidió bajar a la sala común, lugar que tantas veces le había ayudado a aclara la mente. Al llegar se sentó en un sillón frente al fuego, que hacer, como era posible que siendo el hijo de un gran Merodeador no se le ocurriera nada, de pronto un ruido lo saco de sus cavilaciones-

hola, disculpa, por casualidad has visto un libro de Pociones por aquí, Harry no decía nada, parecía hipnotizado por la aparición de aquel ser tan majestuoso, era una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro, ojos pardos brillantes, piel blanca como la nieve y delicada figura que traía un escotado y corto camisón de ceda celeste que lo dejo con la boca abierta y la imaginación despierta, de repente las palabras salieron de su boca

no ...no e visto nada

o, es una pena...supongo que tendré que aguantar a Snape gritando un rato sobre lo olvidadiza que soy, ...estas bien, estas un poco pálido

a...yo..a si , estoy bien , al pobre joven le costaba articular palabra

creo que no nos conocemos no?... mi nombre es Tea Biderman

hola,...mi nombre es Harry Potter ,mientras lo decía pensaba lo estúpido de su presentación, tomando en cuenta que no había ser mágico que no conociera su nombre

si ...el niño que sobrevivió, esto lo dijo con un sonrisa en sus labios que hizo brillar mas los ojos de Harry, ..., insomnio?

...insomnio? a, e no, bueno algo así

lo que es yo , no e logrado dormir ya en tres días, una de mis compañeras le a dado por roncar, ya hemos tratado de todo pero párese que nada funciona, m... tal vez la solución sea al revés, buscar una forma de que a nosotras no nos molesten los ronquidos m... lo consultare mañana... tus compañeros han de roncar no, por que mi hermano ronca de una forma espectacular, si q mi mama al final termino por poner un hechizo silenciador en las paredes de su pieza para que nos dejara dormir

jajaja, pues si los muchachos roncan bastante especialmente Ron, pero no me molesta, creo que me e acostumbrado

entonces...por que estas por estos lados a estas horas?(eran las dos de la mañana), el solo bajo la mirada , no podía decirle nada, al parecer ella entendió si que no siguió con el tema

con que vas a hacer nuestro nuevo capitán de Quiddich, nervioso por el partido, la joven se acerco y se sentó en el sillón del frente del que se encontraba Harry

pues si , es mi debut...como es que no te había visto antes, en que año vas?

en quinto

o un año menor que yo

gran deducción Sherlock

ja ja que graciosa ...debe ser la falta de sueño

si hecha la culpa a eso jajaj

jajaj

con que aquí estabas, si me salió igualito al padre, o y estas acompañado

crm..crm, Benjamín te presento a Tea Biderman

hola...Tea Biderman...Tea Biderman, me suena...AAAaaaaa tu estas en mi club de fan, la muchacha que ya estaba roja por la llegada de Sirius que traía puesto nada mas que un boxer negro y una bata que estaba abierta y que al parecer era de seda y del mismo color que el boxer y que para peor se balanceaba armónicamente con su caminar dejando expuesto el perfecto cuerpo de Sirius, frente a este comentario se puso aun mas roja pero Sirius ni se inmuto ,en cambio Harry no se perdió detalle de la reacción de la joven

bueno, será mejor que yo me valla ,ya que tengo que tratar de dormir o si no mañana Snape no solo me va a retar por el libro si no también por quedarme dormida en su clase, mucho justo en conocerte Harry , adiós Sirius y así desapareció la muchacha de la vista de los dos jóvenes

con que tenias una cita nocturna jaja

si claro, y mas encima con una de tus fan

huy que sarcástico, además esta comprobado que no por que este en mi club de fan tu no le gustes

QUE

con James siempre se nos repetían las fan , pero jamas , jamas , dejamos que una mujer se metiera entre nosotros, ya que las novias van y vienen, en cambio , los amigos son para siempre

que profundo Canuto

ya ,no te enojes,...y dime que estabas asiendo a esta hora por estos lados

a con que tengo que adivinar, que entretenido , haber, a ya se ,no se te ocurre nada para la broma

que acaso lees la mente

ay, ya me confundí, eso era sarcasmo o una respuesta acertaba a lo que dije?

respuesta acertada

vamos relájate , recuerda que esto debería ser entretenido no estresante

lo se...

ya vamos a la cama.

Harry puso la cabeza en la almohada pero no pudo dormir , a diferencia de Sirius el cual callo en un sueño tan profundo que dudaba si este podría ser despertar al otro día .Sus ideas comenzaron a revolverse en su cabeza, divertirse...ja quien puede , en eso la broma perfecta apareció de la nada, se levanto lo mas despacio que pudo , tomo su capa para hacerse invisible y se fue camino a las mazmorras. Cuando por fin llego se encontró con que los Slytherin dormían como unos bebes, se dio el trabajo de ir pieza por pieza y luego con la misma tranquilidad se volvió a su cuarto, lamentablemente llego a las 6:30 hora en la que Remus y Sirius se levantaban y lo pillaron cuando entro , ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Harry durmió los 30 minutos que le quedaban , lo cual fue igual que abrir y cerrar los ojos, se levanto , se vistió y se fue caminado al gran salón a tomar desayuno, claro que iba igual que un zombi , cuando iba entrando al gran salón Sirius lo tomo de un brazo, y lo empujo a una sala cercana donde no había nada mas que polvo y humedad, Sirius le paso una botellita con un extraño contenido

tomate esto, si te ven con esa cara sabrán que fuiste tu

gracias, guacatela, que diablos es

mejor que no sepas ,luego Sirius lo miro con cara picara y le pregunto, lo insiste anoche no?.

Ambos se fueron a sentar, por supuesto que de espalda a los Slytherin ya que si los miraban de frente seria muy obvia la reacción y por ende mas fácil encontrarlos culpables.

Los alumno comenzaron a entrar a goteras al gran salón, el murmullo y el correo matutino no se izo esperar, todo transcurría con total tranquilidad hasta que los desayunos llegaron a la mesa y los alumnos comenzaron a comer, el primero que se paro arriba de la mesa fue Goyle el cual se había servido en 10 segundos 3 pastelillos, se paro arriba de la mesa y grito , no puedo quedarme dormido sin mi drangonsito de peluche, luego fue Malfoy que también se paro arriba de la mesa y grito, deje de mojar la cama cuando entre a Hogwarts, luego Lestral grito que le gustaba Harry Potter cada uno de estos individuos iba saliendo del salón frente a las risas de todos los alumnos por las revelaciones, todos los Slytherin pasaron por los mismo , todos dijeron sus secretos adolescentes que mas miedo les daba que el resto del mundo supiera, no había nadie que no se riera , claro a excepción de todos los docentes que estaban cada vez mas serios y enojados por la situación , Dumbledor no se encontraba ese día, pero seguramente también se hubiera reído o tal vez no ,cuando todos los alumnos de Slytherin se fueron del gran salón, Snape se paro de la mesa de los profesores lo que izo que todos los alumnos cayeran en un silencio rotundo y con una voz seca y ronca dijo que las bromas para su casa debían terminar , que el culpable se descubriría tarde o temprano y que el castigo seria suspensión inmediata ,esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Harry directo a los ojos y luego a Sirius, el cual respondió con una risita burlona.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Importante**

**Hola a todos, espero que les aya agrado el capitulo, la verdad es que tengo un gran problema, no se cual de las tres bromas estuvo mejor si que lo dejo a su criterio , espero sus reviews con su opinión sobre cual les gusto mas para asi poder seguir la historia .**

**Ok, me despido , en un par de mese mas sabrán de mi otra vez ;)chao...**

**P.D.: No se olviden de decirme cual gana...**

Mawi: gracias por seguir la historia , espero que e guste este capiy espero tus comentarios.

Alex: Espero que ayas disfrutado este capitulo……lo se ,me tarde pero en el mensaje q te deje en tu fic te doy las explicaciones correspondientes…..y ahora me voy a demora todavía mas jiji , espero tus comentarios con ansias y muchas gracias por la dedicación……..

Ni se cuando pueda entrar otra vez a Internet pero si lo ago te aviso para q podamos hablar de lo lindo otra vez jijiji.

Flopy-Black: Me fascina tener noticias tuyas, me tomo muy en serios tus comentarios, gracias por todo.


	7. VII L a gran celebracion

Es mi deber informarles que esta historia esta basada en los maravillosos libros de JK Rowling y que yo no gano absolutamente nada por hacerla, excepto sus reviews ,los cuales esperare con ansiedad

Adiós ,espero que les guste...dejen reviewsssssssssssssssssssssssss que de eso vivo jijijiiij...

A se me olvidaba , en esta historia omití el pequeño y desagradable detalle de la muerte de mi amado, en fin, solo era eso lo que se me olvidaba decirles , chao

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

.**VII La gran celebración**

Sirius seguía parado en aquella piedra que hacia de escenario para el, la poca y débil luz que emanaba de las grietas de la cueva lo iluminaba dándole una apariencia pseudocelestial, cosa totalmente contrario a lo que era (XD depende del punto de vista en que lo veas jijij) , Remus en cambio se encontraba sentado cerca de los tres jóvenes que miraban y escuchaban atentamente al joven de brillantes ojos azules

--Nos hemos reunido hoy, en esta esquina del paraíso

--crm, crm , crm,

--si, si se Hermi , es una cueva pero es nuestra cueva, ...en fin , para darles a conocer a los participantes el nombre del ganador de este gran concurso .Pero antes de darlo a conocer cabe recordar que las tres bromas estuvieron estupendas, hacia bastante tiempo que no me reía de esa manera y veía a Snapi con semejante ataque de nervios, jaja, ...crm crm... y estoy seguro de que hablo también en nombre de Remus al felicitarlos a los tres y darles la bienvenida oficial al grupo exclusivo de los Merodeadores, Remus

--Si- el joven y ágil Licántropo desapareció detrás de una grieta para aparecer por el otro extremo de esta, con una rueda de la fortuna, parecida a la que se usan en los concursos de la televisión muggle, solo que debes de tener escrito premios tenían escritos diferentes penitencias que tal y como entendieron todos al verla, seria la forma de elegir lo que haría el dueño de la peor broma, los nervios de los participantes iban aumentando cada vez mas y al parecer Remus y Sirius disfrutaban como nunca con la agonía de los tres jóvenes.

--como ya suponen será de esta forma en la que sabremos que hará el perdedor, de hecho pueden agradecerle a Lunático, ya que se nos ocurrieron tantas penitencias que ideo esta forma para así poder ponerlas todas a concurso, otra vez te felicito por tus grandes ideas amigo mío

--con toda modestia acepto tus felicitaciones- después de esto los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos y se largaron a reír

--bueno amigos míos y la segunda parte del juego era el gran y maravillosos premio, ok QUE VENGA LA MODELO, ...bueno ,QUE VENGA LUNÁTICO- en eso Remus apareció con un sobre plateado en las manos, Remus subió hasta donde se encontraba Sirius y le paso el sobre a este, Sirius abrió el sobre sacando de este un papelito con algo escrito, Sirius lo leyó , muy complacido al parecer, y luego lo volvió a meter al sobre

--bueno mis queridos niños ,quieren saber que dice el sobre, quieren saber quien es el ganador?...la verdad es que yo también pero Remus no me quiere decir, si que lo dejo ahora a él al mando

-- es cierto , el ganador ya a sido elegido , y el premio también ,pero es mi deber informarles que los detalles del premio y la revelación del ganador serán revelados en dos semanas mas, ya que aun necesitamos tiempo para terminar el premio ...pero lo que si sabrán hoy es quien es el perdedor ...y bueno el perdedor es

--Remus espera... no crees que seria mejor elegir la penitencia y de ahí decirles el nombre del perdedor, suena feo perdedor, mm...broma menos exitosa tal vez ...no, no me gusta, tal vez broma menos chistosa... o chiste repetido...o

--tienes razón querido amigo- dijo Remus interrumpiéndolo ,ya que sabia a la perfección que si dejaba a su amigo hablando ,pasaría horas buscando un reemplazo para la palabra perdedor- bueno y sin mas preámbulo es hora de saber cual será la penitencia Remus hizo un leve movimiento con su varita y la gran rueda comenzó a girar, los ojos de los tres jóvenes no se perdían detalle de cada vuelta de la rueda, sus corazones comenzaron a acelerar cada vez mas cuando esta comenzó a detenerse, Sirius y Remus miraban divertidísimos a los tres muchachos, en eso la rueda paro dejando ver cual era la tal esperada penitencia

--mira Lunático ,salió una de las que yo propuse- dijo saltando de emoción Sirius ,en cambio Harry , Ron , y Hermione estaban pálidos por lo que acababan de ver sus ojos , lo que decía la rueda de la fortuna era que debían lograr que Snape le diera un beso a la profesora McGonnagall frente a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, Harry trago saliva, ¿como él podría lograr algo así, y sin que lo pillaran, rápidamente su mente se puso a trabajar pensando en las diferentes forma que tendría Snape para torturarlo si este se enterara de que era él el causante de esa broma, algo parecido pasaba en la mente de Hermione y Ron, Remus miro complacido a los jóvenes , al parecer esta exacta reacción era la que esperaba

--bueno y ahora que ya saben que es lo que tendrá que hacer el perdedor es hora de que se sepa el nombre del desafortunado , Sirius ahora puedes leer lo que decía el sobre plateado

--esta bien , el joven abrió el sobre y luego con una sonrisa malévola miro a los tres muchachos y luego se detuvo en el perdedor- ven y danos unas palabras, los otros dos respiraron aliviados mientras veían pararse a la perdedora que resulto ser Hermione

--Bueno , no puedo decir que no me lo esperaba...tratare de hacer lo que me piden , pero que quede claro que encuentro el colmo que me hagan faltarle el respeto a mis profesores de esta manera, que acaso no se dan cuenta que son ellos los que nos educan , los que nos traspasan sus conocimiento para que seamos mejores personas cada día

-- crm...crm...Hermi ,...solo es una broma, nadie va a salir herido...espero- la joven le mando una mirada asesina a Sirius que lo hizo callar de inmediato

--bueno creo que con esto terminamos con la ceremonia del día de hoy...es mejor que volvamos al castillo - dijo Remus indicándoles a los tres jóvenes la salida

--queeeeee, así nada mas?...no, no mi querido amigo ,¿donde quedo ese espíritu?...que acaso no te acuerda como terminábamos todas las apuesta de Merodeadores?...pues yo si me acuerdo y vine preparado para eso

--crm...crm...no creo que sea una buena idea...mañana hay clases y..

--no me vengas con esa historia Lunático Y QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA- en ese momento el sombrío lugar se lleno de música y de luces de disco, en diferentes rincones apareció comida y bebidas de las cuales, varias, no eran para menores de edad , por otro extremo comenzó a aparecer gente , todos Gryffindor ,y la gran mayoría, por supuesto , eran mujeres, Sirius miro con una sonrisa a su ahijado y le indico con la vista a dos chicas que entraba en ese momento al lugar , una era Tea, a Harry rápidamente le aparecieron los colores en el rostro pero no atino a moverse ni a decir nada cuando esta paso al lado de él y le saludo animadamente , Ron por su parte comenzó junto con Sirius la fiesta inmediatamente , Hermione se quedo cerca de Remus sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba y por supuesto lleno al pobre Licántropo de preguntas ,como que si ese era su lugar secreto como era que invitaban a toda esa gente , o hasta cuando tenia plazo para completar la prueba, o si se podía ir que estaba cansada, para todo obtuvo respuesta, la primera era que a la salida por donde aquella gente entraba se encontraba un poderoso hechizo que les haría olvidar la ubicación del lugar a penas salieran de ahí, a la segunda era un mes, y la tercera, si quería pero era mejor que no ya que Sirius no se lo perdonaría. La fiesta duro hasta el amanecer, si me preguntan que paso en la fiesta de relevante, les diría que nada en especial , Sirius se encontró toda la noche rodeada de mujeres claro junto con Remus , Ron y Harry este ultimo termino escapándose de la tutela de su padrino ya que entre tanta Feromona no podía respirar, si que se fue a dormir temprano, bueno por eso y por que Tea se encontraba adulando a Sirius junto con otras diez chicas mas , si que totalmente decepcionado de las mujeres se retiro a su pieza , claro que sin antes rechazar a mas de 8 chicas que lo invitaban animadamente a bailar, Hermione también se había escapado temprano ya que no soportaba la idea de tener sueño y no poder prestar la atención debida a sus clases por esto, Sirius termino ebrio y bailando con un limón gigante que Neville había invocado erróneamente cuando trataba de hacer pisco sour ( esto es para ti , te dije que lo usaría ), Remus cuido de él para variar, Ron en cambio logro hacer una cita para el domingo y otra para el lunes bueno hasta que llego Sirius y Remus que volvieron a acaparar a las jóvenes del lugar. Para el final de la noche al joven Licántropo ya se le habían declarado tres chicas, lógicamente las rechazo ,diciéndoles que en ese momento estaba muy concentrado en sus estudios y que no tenia tiempo para nada mas en su vida , que les agradecía sus sentimientos hacía èl pero que lamentablemente no podía corresponderles, mientras tanto Sirius se entretenía espiando al Licántropo para poder burlarse de el por estos suceso, a Sirius también quisieron declarársele pero evadió olímpicamente a todas las que lo intentaban ya que sus hormonas juveniles y el exceso de alcohol no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, es por esto que no estaba muy seguro de lo que respondería si se lo proponían

Al otro día el ambiente a la hora del desayuno era el que imagina, todo Gryffindor durmiendo sobre el desayuno, por supuesto que llamo la atención de los profesores este comportamiento tan inusual , pero Dumbledore ,el cual debería estar consiente de los sucesos que ocurrían en colegio , también dormía sobre el desayuno , al parecer y como se enteraría Hermione y Harry después, el profesor también fue a la fiesta y tal y como les dijo Sirius, el cual sito las palabras del Profesor, este dijo que hacia 36 años que no se divertía tanto en una fiesta, y que las fiestas de los Merodeadores seguían siendo legendarias.

El día paso lento , Sirius en cambio se durmió todas las clases si que el día paso tranquilo y rápido para él , ya pronto comenzarían las pruebas para el equipo de Quiddich , el tenia todas las intenciones de audicionar pero para eso tendría que convencer a Remus de que no le digiera nada a Harry del porque James no lo dejaba jugar en su equipo o si no Harry tampoco lo dejaría, si que se propuso idear un plan para sobornar al Licántropo, pero eso no era todo lo que rondaba en la cabeza del oji azul , ya que también pronto seria luna llena y no sabia si seria capaz de cuidar a Remus solo , lamentablemente si no lo lograba su amigo tendría que quedarse encerrado en la casa de los grito nuevamente, cosa que estaba dispuesto a no dejar que ocurriera, de pronto la suave voz de una chica lo saco de sus cavilaciones, era Tea ,la joven con la que había encontrado a Harry la noche antes de que este hiciera su broma .

--¿Disculpa...me preguntaba si tu ...bueno si tenias pareja para el proyecto...el de la rana, el proyecto de la rana- Sirius abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro a la chica directo a los suyos, se parecía a alguien pero no logro recordar a quien, aun algo soñoliento le sonrío y le contesto , claro que se encontraba totalmente perdido , por un momento pensó que se encontraba todavía en la fiesta

--el proyecto de la rana?...en que clase estoy?...¿qué hora es?...

--han estado hablando de cómo hacer el proyecto ya de por si por mas de una hora, te encuentras en criaturas mágicas y son las 16:00...y bueno tienes pareja- dijo la joven con una tímida pero clara voz ,y con un rojo centelleante en su rostro el cual estaba así desde el principio de su conversación con Sirius

--la verdad es que no se si tengo pareja...haber- el joven miro a Remus y vio que estaba con Hermione, luego busco a Harry y vio que estaba con Ron si que sin mas miro a Tea y le sonrío- pues si , estoy sólito y seria un honor que tu cambiaras mi actual condición- la joven se le quedo mirando , muda frente a las palabras del joven...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

No se enojen por la demora pero mi Universidad tiene toda la culpa, no me deja vida,...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...gracias por los reviwes, ellos me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo e inventando historias truculentas acerca de estos personajes tan encantadores jijiji

Ok pasamos a los avisos económicos ...el próximo capitulo se llamara..."Consecuencias", esta vez tendrán que esperar menos por que ya tengo la mitad escrita, ese es un gran logro para mi jijiji.

Alex: querida amiga……gracias por todo el apoyo y tus ideas diabólicas que introduzco en mi fic

Flor Black :bueno gracias por tus acotaciones nuevamente, me encanta que sigas mi historia, gracias

Mawi: me fascina que te aya gustado mi historia, espero leer de la tuya pronto ….cuídate chao

Hermi:o nueva lectora…..bueno primero que nada , me siento feliz por que te aya gustado , espero seguir sabiendo de ti

Yuki: hola , gracias por tus alabanzas a mi fic, espero saber de ti nuevamente

A, se me olvida , los invito a leer mi nueva historia., se llama "No te preocupes por mañana" , tiene a Sirius como protagonista, lo cual siempre es bueno ...en fin creo que eso es todo , se me cuidan y les mando un gran abrazo desde las frías tierras del sur de mi país chaoooo.

Pd: Cualquier duda o reclamo dejarlo en el reviwes, prometo contestar o tomar en cuenta las criticas

Es mi deber informarles que esta historia esta basada en los maravillosos libros de JK Rowling y que yo no gano absolutamente nada por la hacerla, excepto sus reviews ,los cuales esperare con ansiedad

Adiós ,espero que les guste...dejen reviewsssssssssssssssssssssssss que de eso vivo jijijiiij...

A se me olvidaba , en esta historia omití el pequeño y desagradable detalle de la muerte de mi amado, en fin, solo era eso lo que se me olvidaba decirles , chao


	8. VII Consecuencias

Es mi deber informarles que esta historia esta basada en los maravillosos libros de JK Rowling y que yo no gano absolutamente nada por hacerla, excepto sus reviews ,los cuales esperare con ansiedad

Adiós ,espero que les guste...dejen reviewsssssssssssssssssssssssss que de eso vivo jijijiiij...

A , se me olvidaba , en esta historia omití el pequeño y desagradable detalle de la muerte de mi amado, en fin, solo era eso lo que se me olvidaba decirles , chao

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**VIII Consecuencias**

-- ¿Como me puedes hacer esto Canuto?...

- -si ni sabia que te gustaba...es malo ser tan cerrado Harry , te lo digo yo, si me contaras tus cosas esta clase de mal entendidos no estarían pasando

-- si no me gusta

-- ok ...ahora si me perdí

-- que no te das cuenta que a ella tu le gusta, haber aceptado solo hace que se ilusione

-- pero , pero... que quieres que haga, si todos ustedes ya tenían pareja y ella muy amablemente se fue a ofrecer, además si lo piensas bien es culpa de ella , por que si no me hubiera ido a preguntarme yo habría seguido durmiendo y ni me hubiera enterado de que había un trabajo que hacer

-- no puedes ser así

- -así?...así como...no entiendo...

--QUIERES QUE TE HAGA UN DIBUJITO

--...me temo que sacaste mas de Lily que de mi querido James -dijo quitándose una lagrima de su ojo derecho

-- no me vengas con esa clases de payasadas, dile que no puedes ser con ella y punto

-- esta bien..., le diré...ya ,te paso el mal humor?

-- NO ESTOY DE MAL HUMOR

-- que bueno, por que necesito hablar contigo de algo que me tiene bastante preocupado- Harry lo miro con furia y se fue dejándolo solo en medio del pasillo en el que se encontraban

--y ahora que dije?

En otro lado del castillo ,en una de las salas de estudio para ser mas exactos, Remus se encontraba preparando un informe para la orden sobre su estadía y la de Sirius en el castillo , mientras Ron y Hermione peleaban al lado de él , todo había empezado por que Ron accidentalmente voto un poco de tinta en la hoja en la que escribía Hermione pero era muy poca, casi y parecía una imperfección del pergamino, pero eso fue mas que suficiente para que Hermione comenzara la tercera guerra mundial en contra del colorin, Remus ni se metió en la riña, ya que sabia que nada de lo que digiera o hiciera arreglaría los ánimos que andaba trayendo la castaña en contra de Ron , en eso llego Sirius totalmente frustrado y se sentó al lado de Remus ,pero al ver a esos dos discutir el mal humor y la impulsividad que había estado guardando y reteniendo todo ese tiempo salieron a flote, se paro de un golpe y los quedo mirando con furia , Remus, en cambio, por fin levanto la mirada para ver a su amigo salirse de sus casillas como en sus mejores tiempos

--¿QUE ACASO NO PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELEAR UN RATO, ¿QUE ESTAN PASANDO POR LA EDAD DEL PAVO TODOS AL MISMO TIEMPO?... YA ESTOY ARTO..., esto se resuelve fácil...Ron, suspende tus dos citas así Hermi va a estar feliz- el colorin junto con Hermione pasaron a un rojo extremo en menos de un segundo - y yo ,al parecer , tendré que ir a decirle a mi compañera de la rana que se busque a otro para el proyecto, Y USTEDES QUE ESTAN MIRANDO , QUE ACASO NUNCA VIERON A NADIE GRITAR- dijo dirigiéndose al resto de los estudiantes que se encontraban en la sala de estudio y que lógicamente miraban mas que interesados la disputa que se llevaba a cabo en medio de la sala, después de esto se paro y se fue pateando todo lo que encontraba a su paso incluyendo Malfoys y paredes.

Encontró a la joven en la biblioteca , la muchacha se encontraba junto a otras dos chicas, que al ver que este se acercaba ,comenzaron a murmurar

--Hola a todas- dijo con una sonrisa que repartió para las tres jóvenes que ahí se encontraban - Tea podrías venir un momento , necesito hablar contigo, claro, si no estas muy ocupada

--e...claro, la joven se paro graciosamente de la silla y siguió al muchacho, caminaron hasta llegar al patio, el día se encontraba soleado y caluroso , si que se fueron a sentar cerca de un árbol para que les diera sombra

--bueno te acuerdas de que hoy en la mañana me dijiste si quería ser tu pareja para el proyecto- esto lo dijo sin mirarla ya que sabia que si la miraba a los ojos como siempre hacia cuando hablaba con alguien, ella se daría cuenta de la mentira

--si , y te estoy muy agradecida ,ya que o si no hubiera tenido que haber sido con Boyle

--QUE?( grito de orgullo roto ) crm...crm...ósea que me elegiste solo por que no había nadie mas decente para elegir?

--no, no me mal interpretes, es cierto que así pasaron las cosas , pero me alegra que haya sido así- al decir esto el rojo centelleante de su rostro volvió a aparecer

--bueno Tea...resulta , que tengo un pequeño problema con esto del... grupo...resulta que me di cuenta que...que... no voy a poder ser contigo ya que...e... soy muy extraño, si eso , soy muy extraño para esto de los trabajos, perfeccionista si le quieres poner un nombre y es por eso que me gusta trabajar solo

--pero por que me dijiste que si en la mañana

-- es que después de esa tremenda fiesta y junto con el trasnoche ,mi mente se negó a reaccionar como se debe ,es mas ,todavía no anda bien ..., es por eso que te dije que si ...disculpa -dijo suavizando el tono al terminar la frase

--esta bien, supongo ... le diré a Boyle que seré con el , gracias por nada- en eso la muchacha se paro y se fue echando humito mientras caminaba, se iba totalmente decepcionada de la raza masculina, Sirius la vio marcharse , de pronto una imagen se le paso por la mente, eso era ,ya sabia a quien le recordaba, se paro de un brinco y se fue a buscar a Harry.

Harry se encontraba en su pieza tratando de dormir para pasar mas rápido aquel horrible día, pero por mas que trataba no lograba conciliar el sueño, si que aburrido y sin mas, se fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia para ayudarlo en la misión de reunirse con Morfeo ,pero en su camino se encontró con Tea ,la cual iba con un humor de perros por el pasillo, al ver a Harry trato de saludarlo pero su intento fue mas que inútil , Harry se armo de valor y se detuvo para decirle hola, la voz le salió a la primera , era un hecho que todo era mas fácil cuando no había nadie mas mirando , Tea se detuvo y lo miro , Harry se veía nervioso pero decidido

--Hola Harry , ¿cómo estas- dijo con un tono cansado

--bien ...e...gracias por preguntar...y tu como estas?

--mm...digamos que e tenido días mejores

--ja...ja...ja...(compréndalo estaba nervioso) bueno a todos nos pasa a veces

--si claro, uuuuy ,si todo es por culpa de ese Hickman

--que?... te hizo algo?...por que si así es voy a ir inmediatamente a

--ey para...si no me hizo nada ...bueno no es algo tan grave pero...

--si?

--lo que pasa es que yo iba a ser con el en el proyecto de la rana pero ahora vino a decirme que no podía trabajar con nadie por que era demasiado perfeccionista con sus trabajos , claro que no le creí, pero lo peor de todo no es eso ,si no que como me quede sin pareja voy a tener que ser que Boyle, te das cuenta de eso

--yo no sabia...pensé que Jazmín también estaba sin pareja-dijo en forma pensativa mirándose los pies

--bueno tu lo has dicho , estaba ...y ahora que voy a hacer...voy a tener que aguantar a esa bola de grasa por mas de tres semanas

--Tea...de verdad no soportas a Boyle?

--pues no...acaso tu si?

--no , nada de eso...no te preocupes yo lo arreglo ,en eso Harry se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo por el pasillo dejando sola a Tea, la cual ,quedo mirando como la figura del muchacho desaparecía en la esquina.

Harry seguía corriendo, tenia un presentimiento de donde podría encontrarse su padrino , cuando llego a la torre de astronomía se dio cuenta que su presentimiento era correcto, solo que el pensaba que su padrino se encontraba ahí por que estaba teniendo una charla con su subconsciente ,no por que también lo buscara a el, en fin ,se encontraron

-- Harry te estaba buscando

-- yo también

- -déjame hablar primero

-- no déjame a mi...acabo de hablar con Tea y me contó lo que paso...necesito que le digas que eres con ella en el proyecto otra vez

--que? pero si acabo de decirle que no

--si , si lo se, pero las cosas cambiaron desde ese momento...

-- esta bien- dijo Sirius con un tono monótono y algo cansado- pero si me haces un pequeño favorcito- en eso sus ojos volvieron a tener ese brillo tan característico de picardía

-- depende del favor...

-- tan cauteloso?...deberías simplemente arrojarte a la vida

--el ser cauteloso en ciertas cosas me a permitido seguir con vida

-- jajajajaja que tiempo que no escuchaba un chiste tan bueno...crm...crm..en fin , el favor se trata sobre las audiciones de Quiddich

-- que pasa con eso

--bueno quiero entrar a jugar

--que, pensé que eso no te interesaba, bueno eso me dijo Remus

--crmm...Remus...pues el esta equivocado , cuando pase por las audiciones y veas lo bueno que soy, sabrás que no estoy mintiendo , ...lo que pasa es que seguramente Remus también quiera jugar, el también es bueno , pero conociéndolo va a querer entrar en el mismo puesto que yo , entonces necesito que tu lo pongas en otra posición, ... te juro que Lunático es bueno en cualquier posición pero yo soy arrasador en la que te estoy pidiendo

-- si eres tan bueno como dices, por supuesto que lo hago

--ok ,perfecto ,recuerda sin arrepentirse

-- pero por que me arrepentiría ...o hay algo que no me quieres decir

-- noooooo, naaaada... entonces me voy a buscar a Tea ...-mientras corría se dio vuelta en dirección a Harry y le grito- ahora si te pareces a mi querido James.

Mientras tanto Remus se encontraba camino a la orden , solo esperaba a Sirius, el cual para variar , no llegaba, de pronto la puerta de la oficina del director se abrió , era Sirius que llegaba casi sin aliento a la oficina

-- disculpen el retraso tuve un pequeño imprevisto - Remus solo lo miro y omitió comentario en cambio Dumbledore, el cual también iba a la reunión, lo miro muy divertido .

La reunión aparte de dar a conocer el informe de Remus se trataría también del ingreso de la nueva profesora , que mas que mal llegaba en un día mas al colegio, Remus parecía nervioso , Sirius noto esto a la perfección pero con Dumbledore ahí no podía hacer ninguna clases de comentario, al llegar por vía de traslador a la nueva cede de reunión ,que termino siendo una de las múltiples casa de veraneo de Dumbledore ,se percataron del estado en el que se encontraban los miembros de la orden , todos ellos se encontraban muy maltratados , con ojos cansadas y los nervios de punta, lo que hizo pensar a Remus y Sirius ,que los pobres miembros de la orden ya ni dormían por los continuos ataques o falsas alarmas que estaban ocurriendo por culpa del señor oscuro.

Entre todos los miembros de la orden alguien resaltaba mas de lo normal entre el grupo de demacrados individuos, una mujer, que parecía volar en vez de caminar, que hacia que el sol inundara el salón cuando sonreía y que convertía una simple mirada en dicha , bueno eso es lo que les pareció a Remus y a Sirius al verla , ninguno de las dos la conocía pero la imagen celestial que emanaba era suficiente prueba de confianza para ellos y para su buena suerte ,y como se enterarían después , la mujer seria la nueva profesora de Historia de la Magia.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hola a todos, si lo se, soy una mala mujer por haberme demorado tanto después e haber dicho que no lo aria pero insisto mi universidad tiene toda la culpa si que los reclamos se los hacen llegar a ellos.

Mawi: lamente la espera...el otro ya lo tengo escrito si que en enero sin . Gracias por seguir mi historiafalta lo publico

Maria: Hola, que bueno que te halla gustado, por la preguntas de parejas, pues si, ya viene no te impacientes jijiji, a y soy de un país largo y angosto

Alex: Amiga mía, espero que te encuentres bien, hace mucho que no se de tu vida bueno tu tampoco de la mía, jiji, pero por fin llego el verano y con ellas mis ansiadas vacaciones si que tendré tiempo para latearte con mis conversaciones , espero encontrarte pronto por el msn, saludos a los niños.

Luz: Hola, pues si ,la u tiene la culpa , te mando la dirección y te haces cargo, gracias por leer mi fic

BUENO ME DESPIDO , SE ME CUIDAN TODAS Y QUE PASEN LINDAS FIESTAS CHAO


	9. VII Así si dan ganas de estudiar

Es mi deber informarles que esta historia esta basada en los maravillosos libros de JK Rowling y que yo no gano absolutamente nada por la hacerla, excepto sus reviews ,los cuales esperare con ansiedad

Adiós ,espero que les guste...dejen reviewsssssssssssssssssssssssss que de eso vivo jijijiiij...

A , se me olvidaba , en esta historia omití el pequeño y desagradable detalle de la muerte de mi amado, en fin, solo era eso lo que se me olvidaba decirles , chao

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**IX Así si dan ganas de estudiar**

-- ¿y como les fue?

--...

-- Sirius te estoy hablando

--...

-- Remus ,que le pasa a Sirius?

-- es que todavía esta bajo el efecto de un hechizo de

-- HARRY VEN RAPIDO, TIENES QUE VER ESTO ...¿QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO? APÚRATE -era Ron, que venia muy alterado hasta su habitación en la cual todos, excepto Hermione ,se encontraban, Harry miro a Remus , este movió la cabeza dándole a entender que fuera y así Harry salió corriendo detrás de su colorin amigo, llegaron hasta el comedor ,en donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de personas , la gran mayoría hombres, estos se encontraban alrededor de algo ,al acercarse a empujones se dieron cuenta que ese algo era alguien , una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera color miel , alta y de delgada figura, la cual se veía mas acentuada por aquellas cortas y ajustadas vestimentas que llevaba y que hacía volar de una manera extraordinariamente rápida la mente de todos los adolescentes que ahí se encontraban , de pronto la fuerte y característica voz de McGonnagall saco a todos los adolescentes de las diferentes fantasías en la que estaban metidos

--QUE ACACASO NO SABEN QUE EL TOQUE DE QUEDA ES DENTRO DE DOS ,MINUTOS...SI SIGUEN AQUI DENTRO DE 5, 4 ,3 ,2 - los jóvenes, muy a su pesar, desaparecieron frente a las palabras de la bruja, ya que sabían que el castigo y el descuento para su casa no era algo muy grato en esos momentos, y especialmente para los Gryffindor ya que aun no terminaban de recuperar los puntos perdidos por Sirius y Remus.

-- huy hasta que llegaron ...y dígame que fueron a ver?

-- pues tu que crees Canuto , es obvio que a tu querida profesora- dijo Remus con tono monótono pero pícaro

-- Eso fueron a ver Harry - dijo Sirius con ansiedad y saltando encima de su cama como un niño de tres años

--Si ...como que querida profesora?

-- crm...crm...quien crees que me puso ese hechizo...me temo que fui muy efusivo en nuestro primer encuentro- dijo Sirius moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma pensativa

-- si...debiste dejarlo para el segundo encuentro- le dijo Remus mientras trataba de contener la risa

-- lo se- dijo Sirius bajando la cabeza ,mientras Remus sin poder aguantar mas comenzó a reírse de su mejor amigo

-- con que para eso era la reunión de hoy...pero cuenten , ¿cual es su nombre, ¿esta soltera, ¿de donde viene, ¿esta soltera, ¿la conocían de antes,¿también es Auror, ¿ es simpática, ¿esta soltera?- dijo el colorin atragantarse con tantas preguntas ,Remus lo miro divertido ,Sirius se sintió identificado con el ya que esas mismas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza esa tarde , en cambio Harry al ver la cara de su padrino empezó a imaginar lo que había pasado en la reunión ese tarde y a la vez comenzó a entender a la pobre mujer que sufrió el acoso de su padrino( si claro, pobre de ella)

Llego el otro día y ya todos hablaban de la nueva profesora , bueno todos menos Harry y Sirius ,el cual le contaba con lujo de detalle a su ahijado lo que había pasado el día anterior con Tea, Sirius comenzó con su narración en el medio del pasillo ,el cual ,al parecer pasaría a ser su centro de reuniones oficial ,pero mientras este le comenzaba a relatar a Harry lo que había pasado un hechizo proveniente de algún lugar del pasillo se dirigió a Harry, Sirius en un rápido movimiento logro moverlo hacia un lado , pero lamentablemente Sirius no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo y el hechizo le llego justo en el costado , quedando rápidamente reducido a un pequeño duende de color amarillo , Harry primero lo miro asustado pero después le dio un ataque de risa al ver a su padrino convertido en eso , de ahí se paro rápidamente , claro sin para de reír y busco al culpable, pero no vio nada, se fue corriendo al extremo del pasillo pero solo escucho los paso de alguien, ya nada podía hacer por que una tropa de jóvenes salían de un aula y otros mas por el otro lado, si que sin mas se fue en busca de su padrino, el cual se encontraba sentado de brazos cruzados en el suelo

-- si te sigues riendo te juro que te convierto en una babosa con lentes

-- jajajaja, no podrías

-- pregúntale a Remus si puedo o no

--...

-- llévame a la enfermería, la Pomfrey sabrá que hacer, y luego anda a decirle a Lunático lo que paso...QUE TE DEJES DE REIR ,QUE COMO BABOSA NO ME SIRVES

-- ya...ya me calme...ven sube a mi espalda

-- pásate por el pasillo de atrás

-- pero nos vamos a demorar el doble

-- lo se, no tengo intenciones de que nadie me vea así , además así evitamos mas ataques

-- te das cuenta de que esto fue una broma, no un intento de asesinato por parte de Voldemort, cierto?

--POR SUPUESTO QUE ME DOY CUENTA

-- ...

-- ok...disculpa por gritarte...es mejor que te apures o si no llegaras tarde a clases

-- esta bien , pero en vista que nos demoraremos por lo menos 15 minutos en llegar a la enfermería , mínimo me podrías terminar de contar lo que paso con Tea

-- uf...será... Después de que me dijiste que la fuera a buscar , me fui bastante molesto a hacer lo que me pediste que hiciera, pero supongo que ese estado de animo es culpa de mis hormonas juveniles tratando de tomar el control de mi cerebro, en fin, la encontré junto a sus amigas en la biblioteca, al verme me miro con una cara de odio que ni te cuento , creo que las únicas personas que me a tirado esa clase de miradas a sido tu mama y Hermione, al parecer las mujeres tienen un don para eso, en que iba?

-- te la encontraste en la biblioteca

-- a si , bueno me acerque y le dije que necesitaba hablar con ella, otra vez,

pero hizo como que no existía y siguió hablando de quien sabe que con sus amigas, si que en un arranque de rabia, m...creo que me están dando muy seguidos, bueno ,en un ataque le grite que era un estúpido y que lo único que quería era ser con ella en el proyecto de la rana pero que en un arranque de pánico escénico me había arrepentido por que no sabia seria capaz de lidiar con la situación

-- y te creyó esa excusa?

-- pues si, que acaso lo dudaste?...si algo tienes que saber sobre las mujeres querido Harry , es que si les subes el ego y tu te tiras un poquito pero solo un poco al suelo ellas te perdonan cualquier cosa, bueno eso y tener estos ojitos que convencen a cualquiera de lo que sea...m...creo que me volví a perder

-- quedas en que le gritaste

--a cierto , bueno, me perdono y somos otra vez equipo

--gracia, no sabes cuanto significa para mi que hayas hecho esto

--lamentablemente si lo se, a , se me olvidaba, desde ahora tendrás que sacarme los libros que necesite, ya que la bibliotecaria me volvió a vetar de por vida

-- pero, por que, y que quieres decir con otra vez?

-- me veto por gritar de esa manera en la biblioteca y otra vez,...bueno digamos que algo parecido paso en el pasado

-- y no me vas a contar que paso en el pasado , ...me da rabia que siempre me dejes así

-- así,así como

-- como, que como?...pues en la duda...por si no lo sabes no se casi nada de mis padres aparte de lo esencial y un poco de información extra no me vendría para nada mal

-- esta bien , pero la historia es algo larga...bueno no, o si?...creo que ya me estoy volviendo viejo

-- Sirius...

--esta bien , esta bien , bueno pero tengo que resumirla ,haber como era...a si , una vez yo me pelee con tu padre por una chica, nada grabe ,no es que estuviéramos peleando por ella sino mas bien estábamos viendo quien la conquistaba primero ...y bueno, gane yo...lamentablemente la niña se entero que era una apuesta y bueno...terminamos gritando en la biblioteca, ella comenzó a atacarme, obvio que no me iba a quedar tranquilo, ...no me mires así , no le tire ningún maleficio, solo algo para inmovilizarla

-- y por eso te vetaron de por vida

-- si, y lo peor de todo es que a ella no le hicieron nada...al parecer la vieron como la víctima

-- ...si claro...me pregunto por que abran pensado eso

-- si ..lo mismo me pregunto hasta el día de hoy

-- estaba siendo irónico

-- eres bueno en eso...ni me di cuenta

-- ya llegamos

-- bueno déjame aquí y anda a decirle a Remus lo que paso, te veo al almuerzo ...espero.

Harry al llegar a clases ,le dijo a Remus lo que había pasado , lamentablemente este no pudo irse por que estaban en pociones y no tenias ganas de darle mas excusas a Snape para que le quitara puntos , ya que se había cansado de él desde la reunión en la cual hablo hasta por los codos del mal comportamiento de los miembros encubierto y de la mala idea que era que ellos siguieran permaneciendo en el colegio ,en fin, Remus se salto su próxima clase la cual era de Botánica .Al llegar a la enfermería vio a su amigo y tubo la misma reacción de Harry, pobre Sirius nadie le daba apoyo ,en fin, decidió ayudar a la Pomfrey a volverlo a la normalidad ,ya que gracias al pasado tenia mucha experiencia sobre el tema, si que para la hora del almuerzo Sirius estaba como nuevo y listo para asistir a su primera clases con la nueva profesora ,pero ella estaría lista para tener su primera clases con el, por otra parte ,ese mismo día a las 17:00 seria las audiciones para buscar nuevos jugadores de Quiddich y así completar el equipo de Gryffindor que con las bajas actuales tendrían que buscar casi un equipo nuevo ya que solo había tres titulares antiguos y nada mas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Es mi deber informarles que esta historia esta basada en los maravillosos libros de JK Rowling y que yo no gano absolutamente nada por la hacerla, excepto sus reviews ,los cuales esperare con ansiedad **

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**X Creo que voy a colapsar**

--ok tengo que estar calmado , solo es una clase, ...cálmate, no sudes...tranquilo, respira ...vamos respira, pero por la nariz, si así , eso tranquilo, ahora pestañea bien , tu puedes hacer las dos cosas a la vez, bien y ahora camina, una pierna a la vez, eso uno ...ahora dos, otra vez uno , dos, o buen chico eso ,eso es sigue, eso , no, no choques ,bueno a cualquiera le pasa en la mañana , bien , -esta frase la iba repitiendo una y otra vez Sirius mientras caminaba en dirección a la sala de historia de la magia , ni se percato de que Harry y Remus se le había acercado por detrás e iban escuchando todo el monologo del joven oji azul. Al llegar a la sala , Sirius, como era su costumbre, se sentó en el ultima banco , se hecho para atrás en su silla y se dedico a ver a su alrededor como quien se hecha en un sillón a ver televisión, en eso Remus se le acercó y le susurro algo en el oído que lo hizo reír hasta salirle lagrimas, lo cual fue perfecto para relajarse. En eso un golpe seco y fuerte se escucho cerca de la puerta, la profesora había llegado , todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia la nueva maestra, que en esa oportunidad traía una túnica de color negro, muy corta y con un gran escote, su cabello caía libre por su espalda, y sus tacones altos definían sus largas piernas ,se dirigió sin mirar a nadie a su escritorio, luego tomo sus gafas y un libro , se sentó sobre su escritorio de piernas cruzadas con el libro abierto , al parecer había encontrado algo mas interesante en el ,que hacer clases ,para que decirles las caritas que tenían los pobres alumnos del salón , a los cuales parecían querer salirles los ojos de sus orificios naturales, en eso Remus tosió fuerte, lógicamente a propósito, en eso la maestra se percato que se encontraba en un salón , con alumnos, sus alumnos, y que debía hacerles clases, serró el libro y le sonrío a la clases coquetamente

--buenos días jóvenes ...lamento lo anterior, resulta que me recomendaron este libro y desde que lo empecé a leer que no e podido para de leerlo...bueno , a, presentarme, cierto ...mi nombre es Nadia Grifín y seré su nueva profesora de Historia de la magia ...antes de empezar la clase me permito aclararles que me tome la molestia de cambiarles el orden y la metodología de las clases ya que al parecer no daban el resultado esperado, o, si, una pregunta...¿tu nombre?

-- Hermione Granger, mi pregunta es sobre si esa reacomodación de materia y cambio de metodología va afectar el orden de las evaluación que ya tenemos fijadas y que va a pasar con los trabajos que le entregamos al profesor la ultima clases, esas notas cuentan?

--crm...crm...lo que alcanzaron a hacer con su antiguo profesor queda igual , lo de mas lo cambiaremos...alguna otra pregunta ,a si el joven de atrás, diga su nombre por favor

-- Benjamín Hickman , mi pregunta es ... ¿quien le recomendó el libro?- la profesora solo al escuchar el nombre de Benjamín pareció palidecer y al escuchar la pregunta los colores volvieron a su rostro pero no de una manera esperada , no ,si no mas bien de una forma preocupantemente peligrosa, la profesora solo movió la varita y Sirius salió volando de cabeza del salón, luego la profesara pareció recordar nuevamente que se encontraba en un salón con alumnos, con sus alumnos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a oreja les dijo, ¿alguien mas tiene una pregunta?

; )'''''''lalala...dejen reviews...-...o ,volvió a largarse a llover.

--no se a ustedes , pero a mi me gustaba mas la otra profesora- dijo la castaña debajo de uno cuantos libros mientras caminaba por el pasillo con dirección al patio junto con Harry ,Ron y Remus

--si claro , solo por que te toco hacer el papel de la esposa del conde Virgilio II- dijo el colorin muerto de la risa, en eso llegaron hasta la orilla del lago en donde se encontraba Sirius tirando piedritas.

--Hasta que llegaron , y ¿cómo estuvo la clase?...

--no creo que sea de eso de lo que tengas que preocupar ahora , si no mas bien del pequeño detalle de las audiciones, que se realizaran en una hora mas-dijo Harry mirando al despreocupado personaje

--que? ...por que le dices eso Harry ...¿qué acaso pretendes participar en el equipo Sirius?...que te había dicho al respecto , que acaso

--crm...crm...no te me alteres querido Lunático –dijo esto pasándole el brazo por los hombros al lobito-, por supuesto que tengo planeado participar en el equipo ,

--SIRIUS

--Remus córtala... sabes perfectamente que me fascina jugar ,si que no me vengas a hacer reproches, además el que quiera no significa que quede, para algo son las audiciones no?

--Harry escúchame ,no puedes dejar jugar a Sirius, tu no sab...

--INMOVILUZ, bueno así se quedara quieto un rato , me lo llevo..nos vemos en las audiciones chao -en eso Sirius tomo a Remus como quien toma un paquete y se fue corriendo dejando a los otros tres individuos con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza, una vez que Sirius y Remus se perdieron de vista los otros tres reaccionaron

--no pensaras aceptar a Sirius después de lo que dijo Remus y después de lo que le hizo Sirius para que no hablara-balbució la castaña

--no puedo negarme Hermione, además se lo prometí a Sirius...espero que no sea nada grabe lo que Remus me tenia que decir...seria algo grabe?...que hago? que harías Ron?

--yo jajaj, bueno no me preocuparía tanto , primero ve como lo hace, de ahí decides

--tienes razón...mejor vamos a prepararnos y a preparar el campo...Hermione vas a ir a las audiciones?

--no, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que verlos volar detrás de una pelota

--...-dijo Harry

--...-dijo Ron

Por fin era la hora y todos los candidatos para ser miembros del equipo se encontraban presentes, a excepción de Remus y Sirius, Harry comenzó a atarse los zapatos , luego comenzó a reorganizar las escobas , todo para darles mas tiempo a los dos que no llegaban , en eso aparecieron detrás de las galerías, cubiertos de polvo y bastante cansados , Sirius y Remus no se miraban , es mas, venían guardando sus varitas, lo que le dio la impresión a Harry de que venia de un combate, y de hecho no fue el único con esa impresión ,todo el resto de los que ahí se encontraba llegaron a la misma conclusión...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Hola espero que el capi les aya agradado , lo se, fue corto pero lo que pasa es que aunque no me lo crean el próximo es de laaaaaaaarrrrga duración, y si, para las curiosas de siempre, no voy a decir nombre pero la estoy mirando oo , algo pasa con Remus y Sirius. Bueno me despido , se me cuidan , lamento no dejarles las contestaciones a tan maravillosos reviews, los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo esta rara y paralela realidad de los libros de J K Rowling ,pero en el próximo capi les dejare si o si .Bueno ahora si que me despido reiterándoles que dejen reviews jijijijij**

**Chao, si me tardo mas de lo previsto en la próxima entrega échenle la culpa al Enteroctopus megalociathus...**


	11. XI El gran equipo

**Es mi deber informarles que esta historia esta basada en los maravillosos libros de JK Rowling y que yo no gano absolutamente nada por hacerla, excepto sus reviews ,los cuales esperare con ansiedad **

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**XI El gran equipo**

Una vez que todos estaban listos , incluso los dos alumnos de intercambio, Harry tomo aire y postura para dirigirse a sus futuros compañeros de equipo.

--Como ya han de saber, e sido elegido el nuevo capitán del equipo de nuestra casa y como nuevo capitán de tan glorioso equipo me veo en el deber de informarles a todos, que aquellos que sean seleccionados en este, no sabrán lo que significa la palabra descanso ni derrota. Por lo cual, me veo en el deber de darles esta advertencia antes de comenzar, si alguien no se cree capas de soportar lo que viene, que repito, no será nada fácil, le pido que se retiren, ya que en las condiciones en las que nos encontramos no estamos para perder el tiempo- todos se quedaron mirando entre ellos, con la espera de que alguien declinara y se marchara, pero nadie lo hizo -entonces comencemos. Las audiciones estuvieron normales , solo un par de alumnos se destacaron , si , Remus y Sirius. Cuando terminaron, Harry no sabia que hacer, era obvio que ellos harían increíblemente al equipo, pero había algo que lo hacia dudar, pero estas dudas se fueron al ver el entusiasmo de el resto del nuevo equipo sobre como derrotarían a su próximo rival que resultaría ser Hufflepuff..

Harry se retiro en medio de la celebración de sus jugadores, la cual se realizaba en los camerinos . Harry se encontraba cansado ,había algo que lo hacia sentirse mal , al principio le hecho la culpa al extraño licor que le dio a probar su padrino en la celebración , para que según él , se hiciera hombre, pero la persistencia de este malestar lo hizo dudar de la supuesta culpabilidad del brebaje. De pronto un grito lo hizo levantar la varita automáticamente, pero por mas que recorrió el lugar con la vista no pudo divisar a nadie , corrió hacia donde según el, provenía el grito, pero no había nada, en eso un grupo de alumnos cruzo ante él , se encontraba en el camino corto al gran salón, si que bajo la varita y la metió a su bolsillo , pero no dejo de sujetarla hasta que llego a su pieza y se tiro sobre su cama, en donde se quedo profundamente dormido. En su mente las imagines pasaban de una manera muy rápida, soñaba con su primer partido , con una Tea que lo vitoreaba solo a él desde las gradas y con un Sirius que solo tiraba besos a sus fan en vez de atender el partido, cuando algo lo despertó. Ya comenzaba a amanecer.

En otro lugar, en las lejanías del castillo , la cabeza de un Licántropo comenzaba a girar, y el sentimiento de culpa surgía hasta en el mas pequeño lugar de su cuerpo. Un grito de desesperación salía de su boca y lagrimas de indignación e impotencia surgían de sus ojos.

--Remus, Remus estas bien? ...vamos despierta...despierta, solo es un mal sueño-Canuto zangoloteaba y cacheteaba al pobre lobito ya que los gritos provenientes de su boca había asustado de tan forma a Sirius que él mismo pensaba que era un milagro que no hubiera quedado pegado en el techo por el susto.

--...Sirius... Sirius..que paso? –dijo aún algo dormido Remus.

-- amigo , estas bien, tenias una pesadilla

--...que hora es?...donde estoy?...

--son casi las 6...que estabas soñando?-pregunto con el corazón todavía en la boca

--...no ...no recuerdo...donde estoy?

--... estamos en la casa de los gritos, como recordaras-esto ultimo lo dijo mirando el destartalado entorno que lo rodeaba- ...vamos vuélvete a dormir- y parándose de la ruma de harapos , arropo al joven licántropo y se volvió a sus cómodos periódicos para dormitar los pocos minutos que le quedaban en el lugar, lo cual solo fue una idea que pudo imaginar, ya que le preocupaba Remus, a la vez, este ultimo tampoco pudo dormir, tal vez por miedo a tener otra vez la pesadilla, o tal vez, por los fuertes y persistentes ronquidos fingidos de Sirius.(mensaje subliminal...dejen reviews...)

El día partió pesado en el castillo , el frió del Otoño ya se sentía a la perfección, lo cual solo ayudaba a que las sabanas retuvieran con mas fuerzas a sus huéspedes. Harry y Ron caminaban sin decir nada al gran salón , el ultimo por que todavía iba dormido y el primero por que iba inserto en sus pensamientos ,especialmente después de que alguien lo despertara en la anoche, le había pareció escuchar la voz de Tea diciéndose que se levantara, pero al despertar no había nadie , su mente ya le estaba jugando malas pasadas nuevamente, tal vez por idealizar tanto a la muchacha, si que en una fuerte resolución decidió olvidarse de ella

--hola Harry...

--...

--Harry , buenos dias..crm..crm...HARRY

--...AAAAAHHHH( grito de niñita) TEA..crm...crm... disculpa, no me había fijado

--buenos días?

--a si ...crm...buenos días-dijo tratando de guardar compostura

- donde dejaste la cabeza esta mañana-dijo riendo la muchacha

--si lo supiera la iría a buscar-la joven sonrió y trato de arreglar su rebelde cabello

--Canutoooo...por acá-era Sirius que llegaba algo apurado y distraído, tanto así que casi coquetea con Goyle de vez que con la joven colorina que estaba al lado de él. Harry se le quedo mirando un momento , pensó si había sido una buena idea haberlo llamado, una por que se encontraba con Tea, a la cual solo por escuchar el nombre del joven paso de un blanco fantasmagórico a un leve rozado , y segundo ,por que Sirius tenia un aspecto muy deplorable, la túnica algo raída, con mas de un rajuñon y ojeras que le llagaban a la punta de la nariz

--hola Harry, a y hola Tea, buenos días a los dos-dijo con tono cansado y monótono

--Sirius, que te paso?...pareciera que hubieras peleado con alguien-dijo la joven examinado el aspecto del muchacho

--no me digas Sirius que otra vez fuiste a ayudar a Hagrid con los Hipocrifos

--se nota?

--Y Remus?-pregunto Tea

--por que?-dijo rápidamente Harry , tal vez muy rápido, cosa que le llamo la atención a Tea ,e hizo dar vueltas los ojos de Sirius como diciendo amateur

--el no se sentía muy bien hoy, al parecer comió mas chocolate que lo que podía resistir su estomago ,de hecho, todavía vomita ranas de chocolate en la enfermería-dijo Sirius coquetamente, Tea esbozo una leve sonrisa y les hizo seña de que se retiraba ya que llegaban sus amigas a desayunar, los otros tres muchachos se fueron a sentar a un extremo del mesón para poder conversar tranquilamente

--y siempre terminas así Sirius?

--no colorin, de hecho no terminaba así desde...desde...que trate de salvarles la vida a ustedes dos cuando se encontraron por primera vez con el lobito, en tercer año...

--pero no se supone que siempre hacías esto con mi padre

--pues si ,pero éramos dos los que nos quedábamos con él... yo solo no puedo

--dirás tres- dijo Ron con la boca llena cereal

--colorin, esa rata nunca contó-haciendo una mueca de asco cuando pronunciaba el nombre del nuevo innombrable

--esto significa que no podrás quedarte nunca mas con el?-pregunto Harry con un visible signo de preocupación en el tono de su voz

--no necesariamente...-de pronto los dos jóvenes vieron ese brillito tan característico en los ojos azules de Sirius-bueno pensé que podrían ayudarme ustedes a controlar a Remus

--QUE ESTAS LOCO..., las ultima vez que estuvimos cerca de el casi nos mato-dijo Ron atragantándose con las zucaritasss

--no Ron, creo que Benjamín se refiere a estar como animagos ..no?

--correcto Harry...que dicen?...-al ver que Harry iba a decir algo mas, le hizo señas de que se callara-no me den la respuesta ahora, piénsenlo, y recuerden, que si no me ayudan el pobre de Remus tendrá que quedarse encerrada, solito y triste en la casa de los gritos-esto ultimo lo dijo con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado por su madre y padre en pleno invierno debajo del puente, luego se paro y se fue con una tostada en la boca y una taza de café en la otra...

--...sabes bien lo que pienso sobre esto Harry, es mas ,estoy seguro de que tu piensas lo mismo que yo...pero

--Hermione

--si Hermione...como le explicamos lo que queremos hacer, tampoco se lo podemos ocultar, e insinuarle que lo haga seria

--Catastrófico

--si...

--pero desde que ellos llegaron a estado mas dispuesta a romper las reglas ,además es por Lunático

--si...bueno... ya que quedamos en eso, tu se lo dices , es mas, ahí viene ,chao-diciendo esto Ron se fue al igual que Sirius con una tostada en la mano, dejando a Hermione sentada en su puesto y a un Harry con el reproche en la punta de la lengua

--que fue eso?...que esta pasando Harry?-le resoplo la castaña al ver el extraño comportamiento de Ron

--bueno es que...bueno resulta que...el otro día yo estaba..no así no , ...Hermione soy tu amigo y ...no así tampoco...

--Harry podrías terminar la oración-dijo la castaña mientras preparaba su taza de te y veía al joven rascándose la cabeza como tratando de sacar un idea de esta

--ok , te voy a decir algo, pero debes pensarlo y no decirme nada hasta que termine de exponerte la idea

--esta bien-dijo la castaña pesadamente pero con ojos perspicaces- escríbelo, alguien puede oírte-Harry resignado saco un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir, después de pensarlo un rato decidió ser lo mas sincero que pudo en las pocas líneas que escribió , Hermione tomo el trozo de papel y lo leyó, como lo iba haciendo su rostro se iba poniendo cada vez mas rígido, y una vena roja como la de su Tío Bernon comenzaba a saltar en su frente y su cuello, Harry al ver esto opto por salir corriendo del lugar ya que por experiencia sabia que estas señales no eran nada buenas.

Notoriamente alicaído se dejo caer sobre la silla de la clase de Historia de la Magia ,Sirius Black, sin darse cuenta si quiera de un grupo de féminas que le coqueteaban en la entrada del salón o de el pronunciado escote de su profesora, la que ahora se paseaba frente a él con una ruma de libros, de los cuales le diría que le hiciera un resumen para el otro día, y si , la profesora todavía seguía molesta por su primer encuentro en el cuartel de la orden con el oji azul , y mas se incremento su rabia, cuando Sirius ni se inmuto cuando ella le ordenaba que el resumen era para el otro día a primera hora de la mañana. Harry al llegar, tarde por culpa de Hermione, no logro ir a hablarle a su padrino, ya que ya una muchacha de larga cabellera rubia se había sentado a su lado y comenzaba a zangoloteaba su brillante cabello sobre el pecho de Sirius , el cual , todavía no salía de sus divagaciones.

La mañana paso lenta para Sirius y Harry, este ultimo por que lo único que quería era ir a hablar con su padrino. Cuando por fin termino la clases, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sirius, pero este ya no se encontraba, si que totalmente frustrado se fue al comedor y se dedico a comer lo que tenia en su plato.

Cuando por fin termino el día escolar Harry se fue corriendo a su pieza en busca del mapa para ver si encontraba a su padrino , y así fue, él se encontraba en la sala de Historia de la magia, Harry se quedo mirando por un buen rato el nombrecito para ver si leí bien y llego a la conclusión de que seguramente era algo de la orden ,si que sin mas, prefirió esperar a que este se fuera de ahí para poder hablar con él . No tardo mucho Sirius en irse de aquel lugar, si que tomo aire y salió corriendo de su cuarto, pero en medio de su carrera choco frontalmente con algo en la sala común, al mirar se percato de que ese algo era alguien y que todavía se encontraba encima de esa persona, al mirar mas de cerca y acomodarse los lentes se dio cuenta que ese alguien era Tea y listo , ya no pudo reaccionar, se quedo rojo y sin respirar sobre su obstáculo ,ahí ,en medio de la sala común llena de gente

--crm..crm...Harry, podrías bajarte , pesas mucho...Harry...HARRY-decía Tea , pero sus palabras llegaban a cualquier oídos menos a los de Harry

--déjame a mi-era Ron, el cual al ver a su amigo en un ataque de chiripiolca se dispuso a ayudar y tal como antes Sirius había movido a Remus, él lo levanto , fue ahí cuando Harry reacciono y se acordó que tenia algo que hacer, salió corriendo del lugar, pero al llegar a la sala de Historia de la Magia Sirius ya no estaba, y sin el mapa sabia que seria imposible encontrarlo, derrotado y avergonzado decidió volver a la sala común , pero fue interrumpido por una encantadora muchacha, que a ojos de cualquiera, el encuentro seria una fortuna, pero en este momento para él ,solo era una cosa mas que se agregaba a su mal día.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Hola...espero que todos se encuentren bien :) yo por acá llenas de cosas que hacer pero gracias a la toma de mi Universidad logre hacerme un ratito para subir el capitulo que espero aya sido de su agrado...en fin me despido , se me cuidan y gracias de nuevo por leer mi fic :)**

**A cierto los reviews...disculpen a mi mente frágil, que esta llena de nombre científicos de invertebrados marinos**

**Alex: Lamente haberte hecho esperar, y lo se, no debería haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo...pero en mi defensa puedo decir que tu me haces lo mismo , cuídate y nos estamos viendo.**

**Flor: Hola, no sabes la alegría que me dio volver a saber de ti, extrañaba tus comentarios que por lo demás son muy útiles, espero seguir sabiendo de ti .**

**Luz: Holaaaaaaaaaaa...me fascina saber de ti, espero que te encuentre bien , y no me has contado como va tu fic, ya lo terminaste, bueno avísame cuando lo subas, me encantaría leerlo.**

**Lola: Hola…espero que te halla gustado el capitulo. Lamentablemente e de admitir q me demoro bastante en subir los nuevos capítulos….es que no tengo tiempo :(. Me despido , esperare tus comentarios con ansias **

**Bueno ahora si me despido de ustedes ,a, un adelanto , el nombre del próximo capi : "¿Solo una travesura?" , fecha de entrega: antes de que se acabe el mundo, duración del capi: eterno para los que nos les gusta mi fic , corto para los que les gusta... **


	12. XII

**Es mi deber informarles que esta historia esta basada en los maravillosos libros de JK Rowling y que yo no gano absolutamente nada por hacerla, excepto sus reviews ,los cuales esperare con ansiedad **

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**XII ¿Solo una travesura?**

--Creías que ibas a poder evitarme todo el día Harry?...pues aunque no lo creas yo no necesito el mapa del Merodeador para saber donde te ocultas...-dijo la castaña con un tono nada amable al joven de lentes que se encontraba frente a ella

--eh ...yo ...yo ...yo no me estaba

--ni te atrevas a negarlo- dijo con un dedo levantado en forma amenazante -o acaso saliste corriendo esta mañana por que si?

--no ,eso no fue correr , fue mas bien un...un andar rápido, y en todo caso, debía dejarte sola para que lo pensaras

--pensar que?...que crees que estoy loca?

--no es lo que pensé..

-- no es lo que pensaste ,correcto?...pues a estas alturas dudo que puedas pensar

--si es una locura ayudar a alguien que lo necesita , pues si , estoy loco , eso era lo que querías escuchar, estas feliz ahora?...lo que me párese increíble es que tu no quieras participar...que no te das cuenta que es solo para ayudarlo a él, pensé que te importaba ... -esto ultimo lo dijo arrastrando las palabras, pero con tono de indignación, por la postura de su amiga sobre el tema

--si me importa

--pues no se nota-diciendo esto el joven se dio media vuelta y dejo a la castaña parada en la entrada de la sala común con el reproche en la boca y con las ganas de seguir gritándole.

Harry siguió corriendo en busca de su padrino pero no lo encontraba, el pensaba que ya era el colmo , todo el día detrás de él y no había podía intercambiar ni una solo palabra con él. Si que mas que cabriado se dirigió a su cuarto donde, aun con ropa, se hecho sobre la cama y se durmió ,pero a la mitad de la noche la voz de Tea lo volvió a despertar, se levanto asustado y tomo su varita firme y desafiante , pero nada había en ese lugar además de sus compañeros de cuartos, los cuales dormían placidamente en sus camas, en eso diviso a Sirius que dormía todo enrollado con la sabanas, se acercó y muy despacio lo despertó

--Sirius...Sirius despierta-susurro

--Harry...que pasa, estas bien? –este al ver a Harry, se asusto, pensando que algo malo estaba pasando, si que se apresuro a levantarse aun atrapado en la sabana, tomo su varita para defender a su sobrino de lo que sea que estuviera atacando ,pero al tratar de dar un paso callo estrepitosamente al suelo por culpa del blanco y ondeante cobertor que todavía tenia alrededor de su cuerpo

--cálmate, no hables fuerte-le dijo Harry mientras trataba de liberar a su padrino -...necesito hablar contigo, ven –el joven le hizo señas para que lo siguiera , bajaron a la sala común donde no se encontraba nadie excepto el brillante fuego que alumbraba el acogedor lugar

--es sobre lo que hablamos en la mañana no?

--si

--y?

--Tenemos un problema

--su problema se llama Hermione

--si

--...

--lo se

--tengo dos hipótesis al respecto, la primera es que nunca nos va acompañar a y la segunda es que con el tiempo va a ceder

-y si nos

--ni te atrevas a decir que nos va delatar, no podría ,es un miembro de los Merodeadores ,eso esta prohibido-esto lo dijo como si Harry hubiera ofendido a su madre, bueno tal vez este ejemplo con Sirius no sirve, pero ustedes me entienden

--esta bien , si tu lo dices

--bueno ,ya que conversamos vamos a dormir, que ya no me puedo el cuerpo por el cansancio

--todavía cansado por la noche anterior?-Sirius se puso rojo pero Harry no se percato ya que no había casi nada de luz en el lugar

--por que? ...por que lo dices?-dijo con tono nervioso

--por lo de Remus

--aaaaa...lo de Remus, siiiii eso , pues si ,trata de mantener a raya a una bestia que es tres veces tu tamaño y peso y luego hablamos

--Sirius ...realmente piensas que los dos seremos capaza de logra la transformación... sin morir en el intento

---jajajajaja ,lo mismo pensé yo cuando tu padre me lo propuso ya hace mas años de los que logro recordar, pero mírame ,aquí estoy , enterito e igual que el vino (contra mas años mas bueno)-Harry se le quedo mirando un rato , dio vuelta los ojos y se dirigió a su habitación.

Y pasaron los días, Hermione decidió hacerles la ley del hielo hasta que sus insanos amigos, como ella los definía ahora, volvieran a caer en sus cabales, por mientras Sirius trataba ya casi en vano de encontrar el libro en la sección prohibida sobre transformaciones pero no lograba encontrarlo , a pesar de que recordaba perfectamente como se realizaba el procedimiento se negaba a hacerlo sin el libro ya que el decía que prefería tener a alguien a quien echarle la culpa si algo salía mal, mientras tanto, Remus hacia oído sordo ya que al igual que Hermione estaba en contra de la iniciativa de Sirius, pero luego de una larga , larga, larga, conversación con Sirius en la pieza, en la cual no participo ni Harry ni Ron , llegaron a un acuerdo , en el cual el lobito prometió ayudarlos aunque lo hacia en contra de su voluntad , y fue en ese momento de espera en la sala común ,en el que llego alguien en donde estaba Ron y Harry aguardando la resolución de Remus

--se nos esta asiendo costumbre encontrarnos solos, aquí de noche, no Harry?

--Tea...

--si Tea, la misma que viste y calza-le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios al impresionado joven que trataba con todas sus fuerzas no babear frente a la esbelta y bien proporcionada mujer que se encontraba frente a ella en puro camisón

--crom.grom...(sonidos de ronquido),

-bueno no tan solos como la ultima vez, al parecer tu amigo te acompaña esta noche-en eso Harry se percato de que tenia un amigo , que era colorin y que se encontraba en un sillón durmiendo, roncando y dejando una estela de baba que llegaba al suelo

--a...si-la muchacha sonrió frente al monosílabo muchacho y se sentó cerca de el

--y por que están a estas horas por estos lugares?-el corazón de Harry latía muy fuertemente , las imágenes de las próximas escenas corrían en su mente con una rapidez sorprendente, lo cual nuevamente lo dejo sin palabras que entregarle a la joven –m...siempre eres así de callado?...o te están molestando mis preguntas?

--NOOOO...-esto lo dijo tan rápidamente y tan fuerte que la muchacha dio un salto y quedo con un pitio en los oídos

--ok –dijo tratando de destaparse los oídos

--lo lamento...no era mi intención , es solo que no a sido un muy buen día-dijo rojo de vergüenza y moviendo las manos tratando de excusarse con la joven de sus sueños

--esta bien ...ya no te volveré a preguntar nunca mas por que te encuentras aquí en la mitad de la noche-dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa que solo dedico para el y luego desvió la mirada hacia el fuego , Harry pensaba que la luz de el fuego la hacia ver aun mas hermosa pero se guardo sus pensamientos y agacho la mirada instintivamente en un signo de derrota, pero una mano en su mejilla y un beso en sus labios lo hizo reaccionar, se quedo viendo un buen rato a la autora de el hecho pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza hizo que perdiera el contacto visual con la muchacha, cuando por fin abrió los ojos, vio a Ron , Remus y Sirius alrededor de el ,muertos de la risa

--que pasa , donde esta...-.se callo era mejor no decir nada

--te refieres a Tea Harry-dijo Remus con la varita todavía levantada- te explico, yo no quería pero estabas durmiendo de lo mas bien y Sirius

--hey yo no fui el de la idea

--ok, si, lo admito yo fui el de la idea pero el , si ,tu querido padrino, me presiono para que lo hiciera

--hey yo no te presione solo te dije que lo hicieras y tu tomaste mi sugerencia sin reproches

--pero me lo dijiste de una forma muy tentadora...no debí caer, años conociéndote y todavía haces lo que quieres conmigo

--yo no ago lo que quiero contigo...ojala pudiera , pero no , además fue muy buena idea no?

--jajaj...si , o crm...crmm...lo lamento Harry-dijo Remus tratando de guardar compostura

--que me hicieron-dijo con un tono algo asustado

--se llama torniquete , y es solo una técnica para saber que sueña otra persona y bueno , con un poco de practica, también se pueden modificar un poco los sueños-explico Sirius

--QUE USTEDES HICIERON QUE

--no te enojes sobrinito , solo fue una brom-sus palabras quedaron en el aire por que había salido volando de un hechizo repulsor que le había hecho Harry

--y tu Remus

--no me mires a mi yo...-y salió volando también

--ja , muy bien hecho amigo , jajajaj, ahora vamos a dormir

--o no , tu pudiste detenerlos-y así como los otros dos , Ron también salió volando de la habitación-es el colmo...yo pensé...cgrommmmmmm(sonido de enfado)...-los sonidos de risas de los otros tres se sentían por toda la torre pero a ninguno de los Merodeadores le importo el hecho , y siguieron jugando en la torre hasta que ya cansados de reír se fueron a dormir a sus camas con la esperanza de que la noche durara por lo menos doce hora, cosa totalmente contraria a la realidad ya que ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y ya se veía a Hagrid a la distancia salir de su cabaña con media vaca muerta sobre sus hombros para darle de comer a lo que sea que estaba detrás de la ruma de escombros al lado de su hogar.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Hola, espero q este fic haya sido de su agrado y como siempre espero sus comentarios. Ahora los reviwes**

**Hermi: Este igual es corto y lamento demorarme pero no me da el tiempo para todo lo que quisiera hacer.**

**Lola: Espero que este chap haya sido de tu agrado y que lamento que quedaras con gusto a poco con el anterior, espero que esta vez no pase, a y gracias por escribir. **

**Luz: …..sorry, ya no me quedan palabras para excusarme contigo, cuídate y espero q te haya gustado este capitulo**

**Elisa Malfoy y Black: sorry la demora y gracias por lo de chido, esperare con ansias tus cometarios.**

**Alex: …no te enojes conmigo pero ya esta, lo subí, espero tus comentarios como siempre  cuídate…**


	13. XIII La penitencia de Hermione

**Es mi deber informarles que esta historia esta basada en los maravillosos libros de JK Rowling y que yo no gano absolutamente nada por hacerla, excepto sus reviews ,los cuales esperare con ansiedad **

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**XII La penitencia de Hermione**

--Hasta cuando vamos a ocultar esto?- dijo el joven Licántropo que se encontraba entre los brazos de la profesora de Historia de la magia

--supongo que hasta que termine tu misión en Hogwarts

--eso podría tardar bastante así como vamos

--ja, no deberías ser pesimista...vele el lado positivo

--el cual es, que estoy aquí, contigo?

--exacto

Mientras tanto en otro lado del castillo

--quédate quieto, que la gata nos va a pillar

--siiiiiiiii, claro, quédate tranquilo, como tu no tienes que tratar de caminar con media pierda menos- dijo Ron casi a gritos a Sirius

--no seas exagerado , es con un cuarto de pierna menos, y ya veras que una vez que lleguemos al cuarto Lunático lo arregla- intento consolar Sirius.

--Sirius- susurro Harry mirando el suelo - no creo que la gata nos este siguiendo por el ruido , si no mas bien por el rastro de sangre que esta dejando Ron.

--Harry...Harry...se que es duro ver a tu amigo con media pierna menos

--hey no dijiste que era un cuarto de pierna menos-refunfuño Ron

--colorin , para serte sincero, nunca fui bueno con esto de los números, pero como te decía Harry, una vez que lleguemos a la pieza todo estará bien , es más ,esto no es nada si lo comparamos con el estado en el que quedábamos con James, o como en el que quedaba Peter, ese nunca entendía nada, al final Remus le explicaba con monitos ,gracias a eso logro sobrevivir y ser animago...si hubiéramos sabido lo que pasaría por su culpa lo hubiéramos dejado, así nada

--Sirius cállate ,después sigues con la explicación, que escuche a Flich, le indico Harry

--esta bien –dijo Sirius entre dientes

Al llegar a la pieza Remus se encontraba mirando por la ventana hipnotizado por la suave neblina que cubría el bosque , pero al escuchar la ruidosa entrada de los tres jóvenes y al ver el estado de uno de ellos se apresuro a ayudarlos, dejando para después sus complicadas cavilaciones

--me puedes explicar Sirius que es lo que paso?-le dijo con tono severo al oji azul

--pues...creo que Ron se confundió

--grm...eso me pasa por creeré que eres buen profesor, como no e aprendido con todo estos años, que pasar información de tu cabeza a otro ser humano es casi imposible...

--ya...ya ...cálmate , no te enojes, además, es mejor que no hayas ido , así recuperaras fuerzas, por que por lo visto todavía estas cansado por la luna llena, no?

--a...si, algo, pero eso no es excusa, ya no te vuelvo a dejar solos con los niños

La noche paso rápida para el grupo de Merodeadores excepto para dos integrantes, uno de estos era la castaña que ya tenia listo el plan para cumplir su penitencia, la cual realizaría a la hora del desayuno, mientras tanto el otro Merodeador no podía dormir ya que tenia en mente una sola cosa, bueno en realidad una sola persona...ya hacia un buen tiempo que esa mujer le quitaba el sueño y estaba decidido a hacer algo al respecto.

Eran las 3 :30 de la mañana, tomo la capa para hacerse invisible de Harry y se fue con dirección a la sala de Historia de la magia, al entrar a la sala, para su sorpresa, la causante de su insomnio se encontraba sobre su escritorio leyendo, pero se percato inmediatamente de la aparición del muchacho frente a ella

--no crees que es tarde para venir a solucionar alguna duda sobre el trabajo que les deje

--sabes perfectamente que no he venido por eso

--a si?...entonces a que has venido

--...me sorprendas que no lo sepas-le dijo mirándola directamente a sus ojos

--a estas alturas de la vida no puedo dar nada por sentado y menos contigo-esto lo dijo parándose de su silla, y dejando el libro encima del escritorio se acercó al muchacho oji azul que no se perdía detalle de sus movimientos

--supongo que ese libro no estaba tan interesante como el ultimo

--m...he leído mejores, en todo caso ahora se me ocurre algo mas entretenido que la vida y obra de Marcos el magnifico.

La mañana llego lenta y pesada, de apoco los alumnos llegaron al gran salón en busca de comida y café. Los Merodeadores, por su parte, disfrutaban animadamente de un repaso de ultima hora sobre botánica presidida por Remus, que al igual que un animador de un programa de preguntas y respuestas interrogaba a Ron y a Harry . Hermione por otra parte solo se dedicaba a tomar su te mañanero y a dirigirle miradas de reproches a Sirius que se dedicaba a tirar besos a cada fémina que se atrevía a pasar por delante del macho alfa de Hogwarts, como él se auto denomino . Todo iba de maravilla hasta que de pronto un olor a caramelo inundo el salón causando un sorpresivo ataque de amor en este, Hermione al percatarse quiso escapar pero los brazos de Remus la envolvía en esos momentos, si que tomo su varita y el joven salió volando sobre la mesa, Harry por su parte se encontraba de lo mejor con Parvati que de casualidad estaba sentada al lado de él , Ron estaba exactamente igual que Harry, con la amiga de Parvati , Sirius, en cambio, besaba a cada mujer que se le acercaba, las cuales empezaron a hacer fila por él . Malfoy, al igual que todos los alumnos masculinos del salón buscaban a una mujer y la besaban, Hermione se subió sobre la mesa y miro al mesón donde estaban los profesores, sonrió y luego levanto la varita hacia el techo gritando el contra maleficio. En esos todos los alumnos masculinos volvieron a la normalidad, unos mas avergonzados que otros, lamentablemente Hermione no alcanzo a bajar de la mesa y todos los profesores la vieron con la varita aun en la mano y sobre la mesa. Hermione, aún paralizada, solo escucho el grito desde la mesa de profesores y fue ahí cuando reacciono. Bajo de la mesa con la cabeza gacha y se encamino hacia la puerta en donde ya la esperaba la jefa de su casa con el rostro rojo de rabia y una vena que sobresalía visiblemente en su cuello y frente, ésta la tomo del brazo y la encamino a su oficina, todo esto paso tan rápido que ninguno de los Merodeadores alcanzo a reaccionar, especialmente Sirius, el cual, ahora era agobiado por unas trece mujeres ansiosa de recibir lo mismo que recibieron otras veinte anteriores. Por su parte, Harry luego de seguir con la mirada a Hermione, se paro rápidamente para ir en su ayuda, pero la mano de Remus, al cual le corría un hilo de sangre en el labio por el golpe que le propino Hermione , lo detuvo, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien. Por lo cual la su segunda acción de Harry fue ver si entre el resto de mujer que beso o que esperaban ser besadas por Sirius, se encontraba Tea, y fue ahí cuando pudo respirar tranquilo al ver que no se encontraba entre el tumulto , pero su corazón nuevamente empezó a latir con fuerza al verla entre los brazos de Neville, si ,el mismo Neville, miro tres veces, se refregó los ojos, hizo que Ron también mirara, pero todo le daba la misma respuesta, Tea estaba siendo besada por el tímido y desafortunado Neville. Harry sentía que sus ojos no se podían abrir más. Al ver esto, Harry tomo su bolso, se dio medio vuelta y se fue con paso de hombre con el corazón destrozado por la puerta del gran salón .

La mañana paso muy rápido para todos los alumno de Hogwarts, ya que comentaban lo sucedido en el desayuno, la mayoría estaba divertido por el suceso, como Dumbledore que decía que hacia más de una década que nadie lo besaba con la pasión de la profesora de Botánica , en cambio Harry se encontraba con un humor de perro, que según Sirius, lo heredaba de su padre. Hermione por su parte hizo que el descuento para su casa no fuera de más de dos puntos, Sirius no lo podía creer cuando se lo dijo la castaña, en cambio Remus solo se reía, muy divertido por los rostro de impacto de Hermione y Sirius, al parecer a la profesora McGonagall no le pareció tan grave lo sucedido, decía entre risas Remus mientras Sirius y Hermione echaban chispitas por los comentarios de este.

Ron por su parte leía y releía el pergamino con instrucciones de cómo convertirse en animago, cero animo de quedar nuevamente con media pierna menos, Harry por su parte seguía rabiando y se desquitaba con quisiera atreverse a pasar por su campo visual.

Al caer la noche todos los Merodeadores se reunieron en la sala común. Esperando a que todos los alumno se fueran a sus habitaciones para sacar el mapa del Merodeador. Cada uno tomo su varita y se encaminaron hacia los múltiples pasillos del castillos en busca de el atajo a las mazmorras de los Slytherin

--no puedo creer que haya aceptado venir con ustedes...se dan cuenta de lo que pasara si nos atrapan ...los puntos que nos quitarían

--yo no me preocuparía por los puntos que perderíamos Hermi, si no por lo que más bien nos harían los Slytherin si nos descubren tratando de hacerles una broma- resoplo Sirius

--Canuto tiene toda la razón...una vez estuvimos muy cerca de ser encontrados, James insistía e insistía en hacerles frente, que correr era de cobardes, es más, iba con varita levantada hacia ellos , menos mal que Sirius lo inmovilizo y pudimos escapar

--yo estoy de acuerdo con mi padre , por que escapar?

--Harry ese acto no fue cobarde de nuestra parte , si no mas bien inteligente, piénsalo un poco, cincuenta contra tres, aunque hayan sido todos muy estúpidos, igual más de un hechizo nos hubiera dado-dijo Remus con tono de autoridad.

--creo que en esa oportunidad fue una de las pocas en las que estuve en desacuerdo con James, además, recuerden que no existe mejor forma de practicar los hechizos que ésta y más si se trata de un hechizo reductor- dijo Sirius riendo.

Entraron a las mazmorras y pasaron de habitación en habitación, conjurando sin mover los labios, tal y como habían aprendido. Luego se juntaron en la sala común de los Slytherin, una ves ahí se dedicaron a redecorar el lugar. Ron creo unas serpientes que trataba de bailar la macarena. Hermione creo una serpiente con el rostro de Snape que trataba ,sin obtener ningún resultado, de enseñarles al resto de las serpientes a bailar. Sirius se dedico a pintar todo de rozadito con corazoncitos que decían yo amo a Gryffindor y Remus embrujaba cada silla, sillón o mesa para que se movieran cuado alguien se sentara o pusiera algo encima de ellos.

Cuando terminaron se agruparon y se fueron de vuelta a su torre, claro, no sin antes pasar a la cocina, ya que Remus tenia antojo de chocolate.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su sala común se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Tea estaba sentada en uno de los sillones cerca del fuego. Al entrar los cinco se quedaron paralizados , por un instante ninguno respiro ni se movió, Remus solo atino a guardar el mapa del Merodeador en uno de sus bolsillos y camino con dirección a su pieza , el resto lo siguió son decir ni hacer nada más. Tea, por su parte, los siguió con la mirada hasta que todos desaparecieron.

Una vez que los cinco llegaron a sus correspondientes piezas Sirius se tiro sobre Harry

--a no, ve inmediatamente abajo y convénsela de no decir nada de lo que vio

--si Harry , estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Sirius, si descubren que fuimos nosotros quizás nos manden de vuelta al mundo real , donde hace frió y la gente es malo-dijo Remus quitándose una lagrima de su ojo derecho

--que yo que...que están locos...y que le voy a decir

--dile que ...que Remus estaba enfermo que lo acompañamos a la enfermería

--claaaaaaro todo juntos..., dijo Harry dando vueltas los ojos

--si , eso es perfecto Harry, dile eso exagera si quieres, pero recuerda debe quedar totalmente convencida de tu historia

--pero...

--nada de peros sobrino, ve inmediatamente-Harry resoplo y se fue con la mirada gacha hacía la sala común en donde ella se encontraba, lo que él no sabia era que los otros tres se habían metido debajo de la capa para hacerse invisible y así poder ver como le iba.

--hola Tea...linda noche no?

--y donde estaban?

--a eso...eso es un buena historia...resulta que Re...

--maldición...-dijo Sirius entre dientes

--Leonardo, si ,Leonardo estaba enfermo, si que lo fuimos a acompañar a la enfermería

--aaa...y Hermione también los acompaño?

--bueno , lógico , es su amiga y quería saber como estaba él

--y se podría saber cual era la enfermedad que lo aquejaba, la cual era tan grave como para que todos ustedes fueran

--la enfermedad... , resulta que todavía no sabemos ya que... que...que le hicieron exámenes y ya mañana sabrán que es lo que tiene

--y si esta tan mal por que no lo dejaron en la enfermería

--huy...por que tiene que ser tan curiosa...ya no me esta cayendo bien-susurro Sirius

--Sirius cállate , que acaso quieres que no pillen-le dijo Ron entre dientes enterrándole el codo en las costillas

--pues por que...no valía la pena, era mejor dejarlo en su propia cama esta noche, le dijo Harry con un sonrisa forzada

--mm...y tu quieres que te crea?

--pero si es cierto , el pobre esta casi muerto sobre su cama

--en ese caso vamos a verlo, no es que desconfié de ti, pero si esta tan mal es lo mínimo que debería hacer no?

--ir a verlo?...tu crees que sea prudente, tu sabes, esta tan mal , yo creo que es mejor dejarlo descansar

--o, no te preocupes , sobrevivirá- le dijo la muchacha ,si que sin mas se fueron hacia la habitación, lo que no sabían era que los otros tres espías al escuchar esto corrieron hasta la pieza para prepáralo todo , se pusieron sus piyamas como les entraban y tiraron a Remus en una cama. Ron con un trozo de carbón de la combustión le pinto ojeras y con tiza lo dejaron todavía mas blanco de lo que era, en eso entro la visita a la pieza, Sirius todavía mantenía el trozo de tiza en la mano si que en un acto desesperado se lo metió al pantalón del pijama

--Tea que haces aquí?-dijo con tono de falsa sorpresa al verla entra

--buenas noches Benjamín , es solo que Harry me dijo lo que pasaba con Leonardo y quise ver como seguía

--ahiii ...me duele...ooooo que dolor...-gritaba Remus desde su cama

--bueno como escuchas, Leonardo no se encuentra nada de bien ...solo esperamos un milagro-trató de decir Sirius, ya que su voz se rompía y una lagrima comenzaba a correr por su mejilla, Tea lo miro y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el pobre lobito. Se le acercó a Remus y se sentó sobre la cama, puso su mano sobre la frente del enfermo y lo miro a los ojos

--oooooo, puedo ver que estas muy enfermo...mejor me voy-esto lo dijo con un tono sarcástico para luego retirarse sin que ninguno de los presentes digiera nada ni evitara que la joven dejara de avanzar a la salida, solo fue el sonido del portazo el que los volvió a la realidad

--debería ir a hablar con ella?-dijo Harry , aun sin quitar su mirada de la puerta

--mi experiencia me dice que jamás debes ir a tratar de hablar con una mujer después de una pelea ya que irremediablemente terminas empeorándolo-dijo Sirius tirandole una almohada a Remus

Al otro día todos los intentos de Harry por hacer contacto visual con la joven resultaron inútiles, las ideas para acercársele volaban como un remolino en la cabeza del joven pero ninguna era lo suficientemente buena. Por el momento, lo único que estaba claro era que la joven no lo había delatado aún.

La angustia de Harry era tan grande que ya en la tarde exploto junto a un cometario de Ron sobre que cuando salían otra vez en la noche. Harry tomo sus cosas y juntos a grandes zancadas se retiro del lugar con la esperanza de que en el frió del jardín le permitieran estar solo con sus estúpidos pensamientos que aun revoloteaban en su mente.

Llego hasta el borde del lago, el frió viento chocaba bruscamente sobre su rostro como miles de púas enterrándose en sus mejilla

--hey Potter...que , ahora me vas a andar siguiendo

--Tea...y ahora me dices Potter?

--no soporto que me mientan POTTER...EXPELIARMUS-Harry salió volando y callo sobre una ruma de hojas secas que habían descendido de sus árboles por la llegada del otoño-vamos defiéndete...- la joven se acercó a él con al varita en la mano llegando a tocar la nariz de su contrincante - eres un cobarde, ni siquiera te mereces que te tome en cuenta- diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y se fue

--NO SOY UN COBARDE

--PUES DISIMULAS MUY BIEN

En eso Harry solo oyó un grito y luego todo se puso negro y frió...

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo haya sido grato para todos,**

**Bueno, cualquier duda, aporto o reclamo dejarlo en los reviews,**

**En fin, se me cuidan, muchas gracias por seguir interesados en mi historia. Adiós.**

**Luz : Bueno aquí tienes más, espero q te haya gustado, y gracias por leerme.**

**Pppanxa: Hola, una nueva lectora. Gracias por los cometarios, me suben el animo para seguir escribiendo. Cuídate y esperare tus nuevos comentarios con ansias**

**Lola: Que gusto saber de ti nuevamente, y espero que recuperes tu vida pronto y vuelvas a ser la lectora empedernida que te gustaba ser. Espero volver a verte en el msn, me divertí mucho con tus comentarios. Cuídate y nos vemos**


	14. XVI Solo el viento

**Es mi deber informarles que esta historia esta basada en los maravillosos libros de JK Rowling y que yo no gano absolutamente nada por hacerla, excepto sus reviews ,los cuales esperare con ansiedad **

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**XIV Solo el viento...**

Llego hasta el borde del lago, el frió viento chocaba bruscamente sobre su rostro como miles de púas enterrándose en sus mejilla

--hey Potter...que , ahora me vas a andar siguiendo

--Tea...y ahora me dices Potter?

--no soporto que me mientan POTTER...EXPELIARMUS-Harry salió volando y callo sobre una ruma de hojas secas que habían descendido de sus árboles por la llegada del otoño-vamos defiéndete...- la joven se acercó a él con al varita en la mano llegando a tocar la nariz de su contrincante - eres un cobarde, ni siquiera te mereces que te tome en cuenta- diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y se fue

--NO SOY UN COBARDE

--PUES DISIMULAS MUY BIEN

En eso Harry solo oyó un grito y luego todo se puso negro y frió...

Harry abrió los ojos, pero aún todo le daba vueltas

--Harry , Harry por fin despertaste, estas bien?,- dijo Tea mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos

---Que...que paso?...

--no estoy muy segura-dijo arrastrando las palabras- en un momento estábamos en el colegio y en el otro estábamos aquí…. en el medio del bosque...Harry… tengo miedo...-dijo la muchacha sin soltarlo

--no te preocupes Tea, yo me encargare de todo-dijo esto mientras intentaba zafarse de Tea para lograr ver donde estaba-no la tengo...MALDICIÓN DONDE ESTA?

--que pasa?-dijo la joven totalmente asustada y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

--mi varita, no esta, busca la tuya

--no...no...no esta, no esta mi varita Harry...-dijo mientras tocaba todos los lugares en los que podría haberse encontrado

--calma...tratemos de salir de aquí...ven, vamos-dijo tratando de calmar a la nerviosa joven.

Comenzaron a caminar por entre el tupido bosque, tropezando reiteradamente con las raíces sobresalientes de los grandes árboles que impedían el paso de la luz al suelo. Harry sentía como su corazón latía y sus sentidos se agudizaban. Tea, por su parte, ya había dejado de sollozar, pero aun no podía evitar temblar cada vez que sentía un ruido.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, los Merodeadores y la mitad del la orden del fénix se encontraba reunida en la oficina de Dumbledore. Sirius se encontraba sentado en una silla con la cabeza gacha sin decir ni hacer nada. En cambio, Remus, se encontraba en medio del tumulto de gente tratando de calmar a los alborotadores que solo hablaban para gritarle a Sirius por su incompetencia.

--Claro, si teníamos que escucharlo, ahora seguramente el que no debe ser nombrado esta con Harry ...ya nada lo podrá detener...y todo será tu culpa Sirius, no se como fuimos tan ingenuos que confiamos en ti, si sigues siendo el mismo crío de hace veinte años atrás.

--los gritos aumentaban y Remus trataba, en vano, de calamar los ánimos. Todo continuo hasta que un grito ensordecedor salió de la boca de Dumbledore el cual pedía orden.

--Ya nada sacamos con lamentarnos, tenemos que ver como recuperamos a Harry... y para ver como lo hacemos debemos saber específicamente lo que sucedió antes de que desapareciera, y tengo entendido que Sirius y Remus fueron los últimos en verlos no?, si que Sirius por favor dinos que paso?...Sirius te estoy hablando...¿donde este Sirius? ...-cuando nadie lo vio, Sirius se escapo del lugar y con varita en mano salió corriendo en busca del mapa del merodeador y la capa para hacerse invisible, ya que tenia una idea de donde podría estar el joven, pero si esta era correcta, su vida y la de quien fuera que deseara acompañarlo estaría en grabe peligro, y èl no estaba dispuesto a que nadie mas saliera lastimando por su culpa.

--A donde vas y con tanta prisa?...alguna mala cara señor Potter...

---quien es usted?-dijo Harry mientras se giraba en dirección a la cortante voz que le hablaba

--jajaja, como se nota que eres un ignorante...lo cual es una penas,..la educación a decaído con los años..

--RESPONDA DE UNA VEZ- todo esto lo hacia para ganar tiempo, sabia que estaba todavía en el bosque prohibido, por ende cerca de Hogwarts, necesitaba encontrar ayuda, ya que así como veía las cosas, las posibilidad de sobrevivir eran nulas

--pues soy lord Voldemort, como es que no me reconoces...a, ya se, mi rostro no te es familiar...lo se, es una pena, pero hoy en día debo andar con cuidado, ya que "TU" LA GRAN FALLA EN MI SISTEMA PERFECTO, AMENAZAS NUEVAMENTE CON DERRIBARLO...—Harry miro asustado a aquel pálido hombre que lo apuntaba con su brillante varita.

--me quieres a mi no?...entonces déjala a ella libre...

--que?...contra mas sufran mas feliz me siento , y diciendo esto apunto un cruciatus directo al corazón de Tea, Harry salto de un golpe a el lugar en el que se encontraba Voldemort , pero este con una mano lo tomo por el cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo, Harry sentía como poco a poco la sangre dejaba de fluir, y cuando por fin veía como todo se desvanecía Voldemort lo soltó- deberías preguntarte Potter, por que no te e matado? ...claro, el placer de verte sufrir es una respuesta , muy acertada , pero no seria la adecuada para esta ocasión-Harry aun en el suelo lo escuchaba atentamente, mientras veía como acércasele a Tea , la cual no reaccionaba después del cruciato.

--supongo que me necesitas para algo

---PLAC PLAC PLAC (aplausos) muy bien Potter...te necesito, necesito tu estúpida sangre una vez mas y solo depende de ti si la consigo con o si la muerte de tu amiguita.

--búscate a otro donador voldermort

--o Potter, ojala y pudiera, pero lamentablemente este conjuro con la sangre de cualquier otro persona resultaría simplemente fatal para mi- lo dijo levantando un dedo de forma de reto

---que vas a hacer con mi sangre esta vez?...-dijo mientras intentaba pensar alguna forma de escapar de ahí

---o, nuevamente me sorprendes, y esta vez para bien...no sabia que podías llegar a ser tan frió como yo...si no me equivoco estas evaluando la situación Potter, estas viendo si para salvar al resto del mundo mágico, el sacrificio de esta joven realmente vale la pena o no - a Harry se le helo la sangre al oír sus pensamiento en la boca de Voldemort, y darse cuenta de que este tenia razón-te lo diré...ya que mis palabras y sus consecuencias no tendrán ningún efecto sobre ti-Harry ya no sabia que hacer, cualquier esperanza de salvación se desvanecía cada vez mas-...deseo mas poder, poder ilimitado por siempre..piensa , de que me sirve la vida eterna si no me aseguro también de el poder eterno-la risa macabra que salió de la boca de Voldemort retumbaba en el bosque y helaba aún mas la sangre del joven- eso apareció frente a ellos un gran caldero. Voldemor tomo su varita e hizo una pequeña hendidura en su dedo, para que de esta forma saliera un gota de sangre de esta, la cual callo sin demora sobre el gran recipiente, luego miro a Harry directo a los ojos y con un leve movimiento de varita hizo que este llegara hasta donde estaba él. Con su varita le hizo una herida en el brazo, para que cayera la sangre que necesitaba, luego de eso un humo color rojo comenzó a salir de este de forma explosiva.

--Bueno Portter ya no te necesito y levantando su varita tomo aire para decir las palabras que terminarían con el joven por siempre pero un relámpago de color dorado le dio directo en el pecho, haciendo que Voldemort cayera inconsciente sobre el suelo. Harry se quedo paralizado por un momento, para luego dirigir su cabeza hacia el lugar del conjuro

--Tea?...pero como- la joven le sonrió y se paro del suelo en forma trabajosa, ya que ya la mitad del cuerpo no le respondía

--Voldemort es un estúpido, mira lo que me encontré cerca de esa roca- le dijo mostrando la varita- Harry sonrió, pero solo a media ya que ya nada mas se podía hacer, Voldemor lo había logrado, ya tenia poder y vida eterna, lo único que se le ocurría hacer era salir corriendo del lugar para que atendieran a Tea.

--Harry…..vámonos, pronto se despertara

--ya no tengo razones para escapar...el gano, ya no hay nada mas que podamos hacer- la joven se sobresalto al escuchar esas palabras de Harry y sin mas se acerco al caldero

--todavía podemos ganar, el dijo que la presencia de cualquier otra sangre en el caldero lo destruiría- a Harry le brillaron los ojos, ella tenia razón, como era posible que pasar de por alto esa opción

--Harry ven ayúdame ya que mis brazos no tienen fuerzas-Harry tomo la varita y la acerco a la mano de la joven

--Tea...tengo algo que decirte antes de que hagamos esto...

---no se puede esperar, estamos a punto de terminar con Voldemort

--lo se, pero al verte torturada por Voldemort, al pasar por todo esto...pensé que moriríamos aquí y que yo...bueno jamás podría decirte esto

--que Harry?

--Tea ...estoy…..estoy enamorado de ti- Tea le sonrió y se acerco para darle un corto y tierno beso

--bueno Harry, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas- Harry asintió y acerco la varita al dedo de Tea, pero en eso un hechizo proveniente del otro extremo del caldero hizo que la varita que tenia Harry en las manos saliera volando de su mano

--diablos un mortifago, ayúdame a buscar la varita Tea- ambos se agacharon a buscarla, Harry se sonrió al ver que se encontraba solo a pocos centímetro de Voldemort. La tomo y fue en busca de Tea, pero en eso vio a su atacante…… era Sirius...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

**MMM...Pues ya me siento nostálgica, este es el antepenúltimo capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado...sorry la demora...El próximo tiene fecha, lo subiré en Enero del 2008……..**

**Bueno reviews**

**PADFOOT**: gracias por lo de wena…jajaj espero que este sea de tu agrado también, y esperare tus comentarios con ansias.

**pppanxa: **Hola…espero que este capi le guste a tu hermano tb…se que fue corto , pero el próximo será el ultimo y de larga duración…..

**Alex: **Querida amiga….no se que mas decir…tu apoyo a sido incondicional……te lo agradezco

**Lola: **ok…espero que este capi halla sido de tu agrado….lamentablemente me quedo cortito pero el próximo será mas largo…

**Luz : **m….y ay tienes nietos?...no broma, el próximo, como dije tara en enero….gracias por seguir mi historia.

**Hermi : **bueno aquí tienes otra actualizacio…espro te guste y recuerda leerme en enero…chau.

**Ok**** me despido , se me cuidan todos y espero, como siempre, comentarios...Adiós :)**

**Besos chao….**


End file.
